Because of You
by firegirl131
Summary: Modern day AU. Tris Eaton has been abused, physically and mentally, by her father Marcus Eaton. She has thought about giving up and not care about what happens to her when she meets Tobias Prior. Will Tobias help her to get out of this nightmare? Or will Tris be forever stuck with Marcus?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with a new story! I hope you all like this story and I hope that this story is different than the other modern day Four and Tris stories. The beginning is going to be depressing so I'm warning you all now. I'm going to try to keep this story rated 'T' so don't ask me to change it to an 'M.' The last story I wrote that was rated 'M' didn't really sound good and I'm actually thinking about revising that one, as well as the first Divergent fanfic I wrote.**

 **Anyway, without further ado, I give you the first chapter of Because of You.**

 **I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

Chapter 1

I'm on my bed in my room, with my teddy bear clutched tightly in my grasp. My father was yelling at my mother earlier about something so when I got downstairs and heard my father yelling, I started to get scared and tears appeared in my eyes. I've never heard my father yell before so I didn't know what was going on. As my father continued to yell at mommy, I saw him raise his hand and I instantly feared for my mother. I yelled at him to stop and when he turned to me, I flinched at how much anger was in his eyes. Mommy turned to me, her eyes fearful and nervous. She told me to go back upstairs and that she'll come tuck me into bed in a few minutes. I stared at my parents before going back upstairs to my room.

Suddenly, I hear my door opening and I look up to see momma walk in. "Mommy, are you all right?" I ask her, noticing that she looks hurt.

"I'm fine, sweetie," Mommy answers, tucking me in. "You have nothing to worry about."

"But daddy was yelling really loud."

"Did he scare you?"

I nod.

"Daddy was just stressed, that's all." Mommy kisses my forehead. "He's been very busy and sometimes his work gets to him. I promise that he won't be like that again."

"Promise?"

Mommy smiles. "I promise. Now, I need you to do me a favor."

"A favor?"

"Yes. No matter what happens, you have to be brave and never let fear get you down. Can you do that for me, sweetie?"

"I can do that, mommy."

"That's my girl. Do you want me to sing to you?" I nod and mommy gets into bed beside me, holding me in her arms. She sings me a soft lullaby and I can feel my eyes slowly start to close. Right before I fall asleep, I hear mommy say: "be brave, my sweet Tris." I never knew that the next time I would wake up, mommy would have left me.

* * *

"Girl, get down here!" My father, no, Marcus yells. I refuse to call that monster my 'father.' Eight years ago, my mother ran away for she couldn't handle the beatings Marcus was giving her. Ever since she left, Marcus had been taking his frustration out on me. I have scares on my back, some are still healing while others are fresh from the beating I got last night. Marcus gets made over the stupidest of things, like if I didn't wash the dishes right or that I didn't clean some part of the house. If I don't do something he tells me, Marcus would take off his belt and whip me. Depending on his mood determines where I would sleep for the night. He would either put me in the closet or the spare room. I'm not allowed in my room anymore for he uses that room for the random women he brings home on some nights. Basically, I've become a maid to him; I'm no longer his daughter in his eyes.

I walk into the living room, where Marcus is standing in the middle of the room, waiting for me. "Yes, sir?" I ask him.

"I will be having my work colleague coming over with his family for dinner. I expect this house to be spotless when I come home, understand?"

I nod. "Yes, sir."

"Good." He grabs his coat and briefcase then leaves the house. As soon as the car starts and drives away, I run to the kitchen. I keep a hidden stash of food underneath the floorboards and I only go to it when I haven't been fed for days. I remove some of the floorboards and take out a Twinkie. I take a bite of the delicious treat and I try to savor it but find myself scarfing the whole thing. I take out another Twinkie and scarf that one down as well. I throw away the wrappers then take out the trash, getting rid of the evidence. I then start cleaning the house, making sure everything is spotless. I mainly focus on the downstairs for whenever Marcus has friends from work come over, they rarely go upstairs. I do clean the upstairs as well just in case so that Marcus won't get mad at me. Just as I stare to clean the windows is when I see the school bus drive past the house. I sigh then lean against the wall.

Marcus took me out of school two years after mom left. The excuse he gave the teachers was that he wanted me home-schooled when he actually wanted to use me as his maid. I haven't been at school since I was ten and I miss it. I know some people would think I would be crazy for saying that but school was my get away from Marcus' beatings. Now that I don't have that option, I'm stuck with Marcus 24/7. I think the reason he took me out of school was that he was afraid that I'll ruin his reputation as mayor of Chicago.

I turn back to the windows and start to clean them. By the time I finish cleaning the house, it's almost three o'clock. Marcus should be home soon. I take one last look around the house to make sure everything is ok and that nothing is out of place. Just as I finish looking around, I hear the sound of the car pulling up. I hurry downstairs and make it there just in time for Marcus to open the door. He stares at me then starts walking around the house. I stay where I am, afraid to move from my spot. I hear him go upstairs and walk around before coming back downstairs.

"Go make dinner," Marcus says and I internally sigh, knowing that Marcus has been pleased. I go into the kitchen, to the fridge, and take out the chicken. I preheat the oven then take out some potatoes, cutting the skin off them. I cut the potatoes and put them in a pot of water, putting it over the oven. I then take out a can of corn and put it on the counter for later. When the over beeps, I put the chicken in the over and set the timer for thirty minutes. While the chicken is cooking and the potatoes are boiling, I walk over to the cabinets to get the dishes to set the table. I then realize I have no idea how many people are coming over tonight.

"Set the table for five," Marcus says, startling me. At first, I thought he was going to include me in when I quickly erase that thought out of my head. Never has he ever let me be down for his work dinners. I take out five plates and set the table. I then get the acquired silverware and glasses and place them on the table as well. I hear the water bubbling and walk over to the stove where the water is boiling. I turn off the heater then carry the hot water over to the sink, getting a colander as well. I pour the hot water into the sink, making sure the potatoes fall into the colander. After all the water is out, I put the potatoes back in the pot then grab a masher. I mash the potatoes up then put the mashed potatoes into another bowl. I take the corn, open the can, and pour all of the corn into another pot. I place that pot on the stove and turn on the heater. As I'm waiting for the corn to boil, the oven beeps and I take out the chicken. I cut it into pieces then place those pieces on a plate. Just as I put the scraps into a trash bag, the corn starts to bubble so I turn off the heater. I place the corn in another bowl then carry all of the plates to the dining room, putting them on the table.

Marcus comes in and nods in approval. "Take something from the fridge then go upstairs, girl." I nod then walk to the fridge, taking an apple, then walk upstairs to my 'room.' I go into the room where a single mattress lays in the corner of the room with only a pillow and a thin blanket on it. A notebook lies not far from it, with a pencil lying on top of it. There is a pile of clothes, which consists of holey T-shirts and jeans, in the other corner of the room as well as two pairs of shoes. When I close the door, I turn around to look at the small mirror that hangs there. My dull blonde hair lays flat on my head and it flows down to the middle of my back. My grayish-blue eyes are full of so much pain and suffering I've been through. I can see the bruises that have caked on my skin as well as the dark circles under my eyes.

I walk over to my make-shift bed and sit down, grabbing my notebook. I open to a free page and start drawing, while taking small bites of my apple. I'm hoping that this family that Marcus invites over will have someone that will get me out of this hellhole. Because if someone at least cares about me, it'll be worth putting up of the years upon years of Marcus' abuse.

* * *

 **Just so everyone knows, I'm keeping Tris' and Tobias' ages the same. So Tobias will be 18 and Tris will be 16. I will introduce the other characters as I progress with the story. Please review and let me know if I should continue or not. Bye :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to update but school had been claiming me these past few days. Also, I found out that I'm moving to St. Louis in the summer then after a few months, I'm moving to a state outside the mid-west. My dad got a new job so there's going to be a lot of moving for me in the future. That's not going to be for a while so I'm not going to worry about it.**

 **Anyway, here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

Chapter 2

 **TOBIAS' POV**

"Tobias, time to get up," my mother, Natalie, calls from behind my door. "If you don't get up soon, you'll be late for school."

"Five more minutes," I mumble, turning over in my sleep.

"Tobias, if you don't get up soon, you won't be able to get breakfast. And I know how you are without food in your stomach."

I grumble. "Fine, I'm getting up." I get up then walk over to my drawers, taking out jeans and a plain black T-shirt. I change into those clothes then run a comb through my short, brown hair. I slip on my black sneakers and walk downstairs to the kitchen to find my younger brother, Caleb, sitting at the table, reading a book. I walk over to him and ruffle his hair. "Hey!" Caleb exclaims, fixing his hair. "Why do you always do that?"

"It's my way of saying good morning," I tell him.

"Boys," warns my dad. "Behave."

"Yes, dad," Caleb and I both say.

"Now, I know you two like to mess around but you have to learn to behave," Mom says, walking over to the table with a plate of pancakes. "Like your father said."

"You also need to be on your best behavior tonight," says Dad.

"What's going on tonight?" Caleb asks.

"My boss has invited all of us over for dinner tonight."

"Marcus Eaton? As in the mayor, Marcus Eaton?" I ask.

"Yes, Tobias," answers Mom. "And this is the first time he has invited us over so we all need to be on our best behavior."

"I think that, if tonight goes well, I might get promoted," states Dad.

"That would be great, honey!" Mom exclaims, kissing Dad's cheek. "See? I told you something good would come from moving to Chicago."

Dad grabs Mom's hand and gives it a gentle squeeze, smiling at her. In case you haven't figured it out, my dad is working alongside the mayor of Chicago, Marcus Eaton. My family and I moved here a year and a half ago from St. Louis, Missouri to live in the big city of Chicago, Illinois. I didn't really have many friends in St. Louis but ever since we moved to Chicago, I have made a lot of friends and my best is Zeke. He and his little brother, Uriah, hold parties almost every single weekend.

"All right, eat up you two," Mom says, gesturing to Caleb and I. "You don't to be late for school."

I take three pancakes and start to eat my breakfast. A few minutes pass and I finish eating my pancakes then got to the upstairs bathroom to brush my teeth. Afterwards, I grab my backpack and go downstairs, grabbing my keys to my car. I then stand by the door, waiting for my brother to come down. "Caleb, let's go!" I call, getting impatient. "You can read your book in the car!"

"I'm coming!" Caleb yells, walking over to me while putting his book in his backpack. "Sorry, I just wanted to finish my chapter."

I roll my eyes. "Your book isn't going anywhere, Caleb. Come on, let's go." We walk out of the house and towards my car. I get in the driver's side while Caleb gets into the passenger side. I start the car and drive towards Faction High.

This high school is very different from other high schools. The school is divided by factions, which are Dauntless, Abnegation, Erudite, Candor, and Amity, and each one represents a certain value. Amity value kindness and they are the actors of our musicals and plays and 'don't-fight-at-all' people in the school. Candor value honesty and they always tell the truth; they might become lawyers in the future. Erudite value knowledge which makes them the 'teacher's pet' of the school. Those people will become teachers, scientists, and doctors in the future. My brother is in this faction. Abnegation value selflessness and those people are usually the ones who volunteer for everything. They will probably do something related to helping people.

Then, there is my faction, Dauntless. We are the 'sport' people of the school. Everyone that is in Dauntless is in some kind of sport. I'm in football and baseball. There are also some of us that like to start fights. My friends and I never start them but we always find ourselves in the fight. Of course, we manage to get ourselves out of the fight before the teachers come to stop it.

I pull into the school parking lot and park the car. I get out, along with Caleb, and start walking towards the school. Once we get towards the front, we separate and go to our friends. "Hey guys," I greet, once I get over to them.

"Four, my main man!" Zeke exclaims, grabbing my hand. "How have you been?" Zeke is my best friend is in this entire school. He was the first guy to come to me when I first moved here and made me feel welcomed. He also introduced me to his group of friends which consisted of his brother, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, Christina, and Will. Shauna and Lynn are sisters while Christina and Will transferred from a different factor. When I moved here, I learned that there were five schools based on the factions and, once you got into high school, you got to choose to stay with that said faction or transfer. Christina transferred from Candor while Will transferred from Erudite. In our group, Zeke, Shauna, and I are the oldest at eighteen while Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Christina, and Will are all sixteen.

"I've been good," I answer him. "Not looking forward to going to classes, though."

"Who isn't?" Christina asks.

"Erudite," answers Uriah.

"That's true."

The bell suddenly rings and all of us groan. Time to being another day at Faction High. We all walk down the hall to go to our first class of the day.

* * *

The bell rings signaling that it's time for lunch. I practically race out of my history class and towards the lunchroom. I get in line for lunch then, once I get to the front, get myself a hamburger with fries and some chocolate cake. I sit down with my friends at our table and start eating, while listening to my friends talking with one another. I slowly start to drift away from the conversation and go into my own little world until I feel someone shove my shoulder. I look up to see Uriah staring at me. "What?" I ask.

"I asked if you're free tonight."

"Oh. No, I'm not. My family and I got invited to have dinner at Marcus' house."

"Marcus Eaton?" Will asks. "The mayor of Chicago?"

"Yeah."

"I've heard so many rumors about him," states Marlene. "And about his daughter."

"He has a daughter?" I ask.

"I'm pretty sure," answers Shauna. "She stopped going to school about six years ago. Marcus said that he wanted her home-schooled but we have never seen her since. But anyway, the rumors started about ten years ago when he was running for mayor. People were saying that he abuses his wife and daughter. Marcus would shoot these rumors down and say they were lies and that those people were just trying to get themselves votes. He was elected for mayor but a few years after, his wife disappeared. No one know where she went and now, people are bringing up the rumors again."

"That's why I'm not going into politics," mutters Lynn.

"Wait, you never said anything about going into politics," says Zeke.

"Exactly."

Zeke gives her a confused look and we chuckle at his expression. Suddenly, a sound of a tray dropping and the conversation in the room stops. Everyone in the room, including us, turns our attention to the middle of the room, where one of the school bullies is standing over an Abnegation boy. "Do you not watch where you are going, Stiff?!" one of them yells. "Pay attention!" He then walks away, leaving the boy to clean up the mess. Of course, other Abnegation students come over to help the boy clean up.

"Eric needs to learn to take a chill pill," says Marlene.

"Agreed," confirms Lynn.

Eric and his group, which consists of Peter, Drew, and Molly, are the bullies in Faction High. They are always picking on everyone in the school, whether they are Dauntless or not. Eric and I have always been at each other's throats since I moved here. I'm pretty sure it's because I bested him in football tryouts and got the quarter back position instead of Eric. Ever since then, Eric has always hated and will always try to get me into some kind of trouble to get me kicked out of football. That's also how I got my nickname. In both football and baseball, I was able to get four touchdowns/homeruns in a row in both sports. That's how Four came to be…and it's also the number on my jersey.

I finish eating my food, while smacking Uriah's hand away from my cake, and listen to my friends talking with each other until the lunch period is over.

* * *

Later that day, I'm leaning against the car, waiting for my brother to come out. After ten minutes pass, Caleb rushes out of the school. "Sorry, I was talking with my group for my science class when I remembered that we had that dinner tonight," says Caleb.

"It's fine," I say. "Let's get home so we can get ready and leave in time." Caleb nods and we get into the car. I drive home and we got home in about fifteen minutes. We walk inside the house to see our mother wearing a light purple blouse with a black knee length skirt and black flats. "Oh, there you are," says Mom. "Now go upstairs and put something nice on. We'll be leaving in a few minutes."

"Yes, mom," we both say then go upstairs. I go into my room and change into a nice dark red shirt, dark jeans, and black sneakers. I walk back downstairs to see my father wearing a gray dress shirt with dress pants and shoes. I look down at myself then back up at my parents. "Should I change into something nicer?" I ask.

"No, you're fine," Mom says, walking over to me. She fixes my hair then gives me a reassuring smile. "There." Caleb then comes down the stairs wearing a blue shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

"All right, let's go," says Dad. We all walk out of the house and start walking down the street. At first, I don't know why we aren't taking the car until I realize that Marcus' house is five houses down from ours. Dad knocks on the door and, after a few minutes, the door opens to reveal Marcus Eaton. He's a slightly older man with graying dark brown hair and it also seems that he has dark circles under his eyes. Marcus is wearing a button down, white shirt with a black blazer over it and black dress pants and shoes. He smiles at us then holds out his hand. "Hello, Andrew. It's good to see you again," greets Marcus.

"Yes it is, Marcus," Dad says, shaking Marcus' hand. He then gestures to us. "This is my wife, Natalie, and my sons, Tobias and Caleb."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," says Marcus. "Please come in." He steps aside and we all walk into the house. I look around and the house looks very nice and clean. It's almost as if someone cleaned the house up before we even arrived. A wafting smell then hit me and my stomach immediately starts growling. I can feel my face heat up as everyone turns their attention to me. "Sorry," I mutter.

"No, that's fine," reassures Marcus. "Come, let's sit down and eat."

We follow him to the dining room where chicken, potatoes, and corn sits on the table with five plates surrounding it. I notice Marcus glaring at the table before he turns away and walks towards the kitchen. He comes back out with a bottle of wine and a jug of milk. "Is wine ok with you, Andrew and Natalie?" Marcus asks.

"Yes," Mom answers and Marcus pours the wine for them then pours me and Caleb a cup of milk. We all then sit down at the table and put food on our plates. As I'm eating, I tune out my dad and Marcus talk about politics and stuff like that. I'm not really interested in that stuff so I'm always zoning out.

"So, Tobias, are you in anything?" Marcus asks me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I'm in football and baseball," I answer after swallowing my food.

"I see. And what about you, Caleb?"

"I'm in the science club," answers Caleb.

"Ah, very interesting. So are you hoping to be a scientist?"

"Maybe."

Marcus and Caleb start talking and I internally groan. I hate it when Caleb talks all science-y and smart-y.

"Excuse me, but where is your bathroom?" I interrupt.

"It's down the hall by the stairs and to the right," answers Marcus.

"Thank you." I get up from my seat and start walking away, hoping that by the time I use the bathroom then get back, Caleb would be done talking. As I'm walking towards the stairs, I hear something fall upstairs. Curiosity gets the better of me and I start walking upstairs. Once I get to the top, I see a door shutting and start walking over towards it. I hesitate to open the door, the back of my mind telling me to go back downstairs. But I push that thought aside and push the door open. There, in the middle of the room, is a girl with dull, blonde hair and grayish-blue eyes lying on the floor.

* * *

 **The two have met! What will happen? What will their reactions be? Will Marcus find out? So many questions! Find out in the next chapter which will be coming soon...hopefully. Please review and tell me what you think. Bye :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter so I hope you like it. I have Fall Break this upcoming weekend so I'm hoping to update more during the few days I have off of school. I might start updating on certain days but I haven't decided yet. Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

 **I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

Chapter 3

 **TRIS' POV**

I hear the front door open and faintly hear Marcus talking to someone. _Must be the coworkers he invited,_ I think to myself. I continue to draw a picture of a girl with bruises and cuts all over her body and chains holding her down to the ground. As I'm finishing my drawing, I then get the urge to use the bathroom. I quietly walk out of my room and almost tip-toe to the bathroom. After I relieve myself, I make my way back, passing my old room on the way. I decide to go into my old room to see if I could salvage anything. When I walk into the room, I see a simple bed in the middle of the room and the walls are a simple grey color; there are no designs or paintings on them. I walk over to the bed and get on my knees, looking underneath. There is nothing there so I get up and walk over to the closet and open the door. I see extra blankets, towels, some toiletries, and other necessities for the women that Marcus brings over. As I'm looking through it, I notice that on the very top of the shelf is a box with one of my toys from childhood peeking out of it. I use the shelves to climb my way up to the top, trying to ignore the pain in my body as I climb. When I get to the top, I open the box and see a lot of my stuff I had as a kid; even my stuffed bear. I take the bear out of the box and, before I could grab anything else, my foot slips from one of the shelves and I fall to the floor. I land with a 'thud' and I groan as I slowly sat up.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps walking up the stairs and I widen my eyes, knowing that it's Marcus. I quickly check to make sure nothing is out of place then close the closet door. I hurry over to my room, wincing as the pain from the fall affects my side as well as my left arm. I get into my room then close the door, almost collapsing on the floor. I manage to hide the stuffed bear underneath my pillow so Marcus won't see it just as the doors open. I turn around, ready to face the beating Marcus will give me, when I see that it's not him.

Instead, a young man with short brown hair and midnight blue eyes stands there, staring at me. He's wearing a dark red shirt with jeans and sneakers. I find myself staring into his eyes and get myself lost in them, almost like those eyes are staring into my soul. I snap myself out of this trace, telling myself that this man is not to be trusted. The man takes a step closer to me and I shift away from him. "I'm not going to hurt you," he tells me.

I scoff, not believe his statement. I've been through so much pain and abuse that it's hard to trust whatever I hear from someone.

"I'm telling the truth," the man says. He takes a few steps closer to me then reaches out his hand. On instinct, I flinch away from his hand coming towards me. I glance up towards him to see him drawing his hand back. I also see that he's staring at my cuts and bruises lining my body. "What do you want?" I snap at him.

"I heard something falling upstairs so I came up here to see what it was," he explains. "Are you Marcus Eaton's daughter?" I don't say anything which makes the man continue. "If you are, then I can go get him since you're injured and-"

"No!" I exclaim, startling the man. "No, don't get him. Please, just go away."

The man stares at me for a bit before backing out of the room and walking away, closing the door behind him. It was only then I realized that he was one of Marcus' guests and that he if goes down and tells him about me, then I'm going to be in a lot of trouble and probably get a double beating tonight. I crawl over to the bed and take out the stuffed bear, clutching it to my chest. I could feel tears gather in my eyes but I refuse to let them fall. I lay down on the bed and bury my face in the pillow

 **TOBIAS' POV**

As I'm walking downstairs, I'm still trying to process what I just saw. The most beautiful girl I have ever seen is covered with cuts and bruises. It makes me think of what I was told during lunch today. Does Marcus really abuse his own daughter? No, it can't be. Why would someone, even a father, abuse their child? It just doesn't seem right.

When I walk back into the dining room, everyone turns their attention to me. "Are you all right, Tobias?" Mom asks. "You've been in the bathroom for a long time."

"Yeah, I just really needed to use the bathroom," I lie, sitting down in my seat. I don't say anything about the girl for part of me thinks if I say something about her, then she might get hurt. I start eating my meal again, blocking out the chatter that's going on around me, thinking about the girl held up in that small room.

"Tobias?" I hear my dad call which snaps my attention to him. "Yes?"

"Marcus has been calling your attention."

"I'm sorry; I was spacing out."

"Are you sure everything is ok?" Mom asks.

"I'm sure, Mom. Just a little tired."

"I would bet if you didn't want to get up for school this morning."

I give her a soft smile then turn my attention to Marcus. "Did you wanted to ask me something, sir?"

"I was wondering if you have a girlfriend."

 _What? What kind of question is that?_ I ask myself. "No I do not. Girls have flirted with me but I have not dated any of them," I tell him.

Marcus nods. "I see."

Before I could stop myself, I ask, "Do you have children, Marcus?"

Marcus stares at me and part of me thinks he knows that I saw the girl upstairs. "I did have a daughter, but she left with her mother when my wife left me."

"I'm so sorry, Marcus," Mom apologizes, placing her hand on Marcus' and giving it a reassuring squeeze. He gives her a small smile then looks at me and gives me a look I can't name. Marcus continues to converse with Dad and I have a feeling Marcus knows that I have seen the girl upstairs.

After everyone has finished eating, Mom volunteers Caleb and me to clean up and do the dishes, despite us groaning. So Marcus, Mom, and Dad go into the living room to talk while Caleb and I do the dishes. We don't talk much while we do the dishes but we were able to finish them in about twenty minutes and then we join our parents and Marcus in the living room. Then, after a few minutes, we start to leave the house. Dad thanks Marcus for inviting us over for dinner and Marcus thanks us for coming over. We then leave the house and start walking back to our house. As we're walking back, I can't help but look back at the house, hoping that the girl will be ok.

 **TRIS' POV**

I hear the door open and close; I know that Marcus' guests have left. I wait a few minutes but I don't hear Marcus walking upstairs so I think I'm off the hook when I hear Marcus stomping up the stairs. I hide my bear underneath the pillow just as Marcus walks into the room. He has a pissed off look on his face as he glares down at me.

"How dare you show your face to that boy, girl!" Marcus smacks me across the face and I fall to the floor. I hear him take off his belt and I stiffen when I hear the words, "This is for your own good." I feel the belt hit my back and I bit my lip, trying to keep myself from crying out in pain, tears forming in my eyes. I've learned not to cry out in pain from Marcus' beatings for he'll only beat me harder. Marcus keeps on whipping me with his belt as the blood from my wounds starts to pool around me. After the twentieth whip, Marcus grabs me by the hair and drags me to the out of the room to the closet in the hallway. He opens the door then throws me in, closing and locking the door afterwards. I bring my legs to my chest then place my head on my knees. The tears that were forming in my eyes fall down my cheeks and I silently wept in the cramped closet. I wish I can go back to where Marcus wasn't abusive and my mother was still here. However, I can't change time so I'm stuck in this little closet.

Then, I think of the man that saw me earlier. Part of me hopes that he will do something to get me out of here but that thought quickly leaves me head. I don't think he will help me for after I was taken out of school, no one came to see if I was ok or anything. I will forever be stuck in this house for the rest of my life. More tears ran down my face as I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

 **Poor Tris. I feel so bad for her and it killed me to write this chapter. I don't know when I'll next update but I will update during Fall Break, which starts on Friday. Please review and let me know what you think. Bye :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I know I said I was going to update over Fall Break but I didn't do anything over break; not even homework! So guess who had a lot of homework to do last week...this girl. All last week, I had a speech to prepare, a 5 page essay to write, as well as other gen. ed. homework. When I finally got all my homework done, I took the weekend to relax. But now I'm back!**

 **Also, I'm really considering updating on certain days so that I'm not really freaking out about not updating my story every single day. I'm thinking Fridays since I have writers' club those days and I'm mostly writing that day anyway. We'll see and if I do decide on updating on certain days, I'll be sure to let you guys know :)**

 **Anyway, enough of my rambling. I hope you like this chapter!**

 **I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

Chapter 4

 **TOBIAS' POV**

A few days have passed since we had dinner with Marcus and I couldn't stop thinking about that girl locked up in his house. Part of me wants to go to my parents and tell them about her, but I know that the idea would get shot down. My parents probably wouldn't believe me and say that I'm just suspecting things.

The sound of my alarm clock wakes me up and I groan. I slam my hand on the alarm and slowly get up. I walk into the bathroom to take a quick shower to wake myself up then get dressed. I walk downstairs and grab a granola bar to go. "Caleb!" I yell.

"Coming!" Caleb calls, walking towards me.

"Have a good day at school, boys," Mom calls from the kitchen. We bid her goodbye then leave the house to go to school.

* * *

"Wait, so what happened?" Lynn asks.

"Zeke and I went to a fair this weekend and when Zeke left to get food, this guy came up and put his arm around me. He started to flirt with me when, out of nowhere, Zeke comes in and pushes the guy away from me. Zeke then practically growls at the guy to stay away from me," explains Shauna.

"Protective much?" Uriah asks his brother, wagging his eyebrows.

"Shut up," Zeke mutters, lightly shoving Uriah. "You would be the same way with Marlene." Both Uriah and Marlene blush and we chuckle at them.

"On another note, did you hear about what happened to Molly over the weekend?" asks Christina.

"What happened?" Marlene asks.

"She got dumped by this guy and she threw a big fit about it. I think she would have started fighting him but he walked away from her before she even had a chance."

"I feel sorry for the guy that dated her," mutters Will.

"I feel sorry for anyone that dates those jerks," I say.

"I don't feel sorry for them," states Lynn. "They're stupid for thinking that those people will be great boyfriend or girlfriend material." We all agree with her statement.

"Four, didn't you say that you and your family had dinner with Marcus Eaton last week?" asks Shauna. I nod so Shauna says, "How was it?"

"It was…weird?"

"What do you mean weird?" Uriah asks.

"I mean, Marcus kept on asking me and Caleb about our accomplishments. Like, he was impressed that I was in baseball and football and that Caleb was practically a 'genius.' Then he said if he'd still have a daughter, that either of us would make a good boyfriend for her."

"If?" Christina asks. "I thought he has a daughter."

"He said that she ran away to find her mother and hasn't seen her since."

"You would think that if the daughter did run away, it would make the news," states Zeke.

"Yeah," agrees Marlene. "It made the news when the media found out that his wife left him."

"Maybe he kept it quiet for he didn't want the media to make it known throughout the city," suggests Lynn. "Wouldn't it ruin his image even further if people thought his wife _and_ daughter left him, at two different times?"

"That's true."

"But why didn't the mom take her daughter with her when she left?" asks Shauna.

The table goes silent as we all try to think of an answer to Shauna's question. However, after a few minutes of thinking and no real answer, the conversation starts drifting off to gossip of the school. I'm the only one that is stilling thinking of the answer and then my thoughts drift to the girl again. I'm knocked out of my thoughts when I feel Zeke shoving me. I turn to him and glare at him. "What?"

"No need to get snappy but we've been trying to get your attention," he says.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought."

"We could tell. We were talking about the big game this Friday and were wondering if you're ready for it."

I smile. "Yeah, the team we're facing on Friday doesn't seem that hard to beat; we'll beat them."

"Hell yeah!" Uriah exclaims, giving me a high-five. "I like that attitude!"

The bell then rings, signaling the end of the lunch period. We get up, dump our trays, and then make our way to our next class.

* * *

"Mom, we're home from school!" Caleb yells as we walk into the house.

"Did you have a good day?" Mom asks, walking into the living room.

"Yeah."

I just shrug my shoulders; Mom usually knows how I feel about school. I then walk up the stairs to my room and take out my homework. I only have science homework and that shouldn't take me that long for I worked on half of the assignment during class. I start the homework and, by the time I finish, Mom calls for dinner. I was surprised that it actually took me longer than I thought to finish the assignment. I walk downstairs to the dining room, the smell of lasagna filling the room, and sit down with my family. Mom cuts each of us a serving of lasagna and then we start eating, making conversation along the way.

"How was school, boys?" Dad asks.

"Good," says Caleb.

"Fine," I say.

"How was work?" Mom asks Dad.

Dad sighs. "There's rumors going around about Marcus again. People think that he doesn't make a good mayor for his wife left him and that he abuses his daughter at home."

"That's terrible!"

"Yeah. I'm glad that Marcus isn't taking these rumors to heart and that he's calmly denying these rumors."

"That's good that Marcus isn't making a big deal about it."

"Why are people spreading these rumors about him?" Caleb asks.

"In the world of politics, people running for office will say bad stuff about the other people running so that they have a chance. So Marcus is being attacked so that the people of Chicago will vote for one of the other men running for mayor next year," explains Dad.

My thoughts go back to the girl again and I'm quiet through the rest of dinner.

* * *

Later that night, I'm laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Ever since Dad brought up the rumors at dinner, I can't stop thinking of this girl. I want to know if she is ok and if she needs any help. After thinking it over, I get up from my bed and open the window. I climb out then use the tree next to my room to climb down. I make my way towards Marcus' house and, once I get there, I check to make sure Marcus is not home. When I think the coast is clear, I glance around at the neighbors then sneak in through the back door. I make my way through the kitchen and the living room. I slowly make my way up the stairs and stop at the room where I saw the girl. I take a deep breath then open the door to see the same girl lying on the bed.

 **TRIS' POV**

I'm laying on my bed, clutching the bear tightly to my chest. Marcus said he was going to be away for a few days so I'm happy that I'm not going to get any beatings from him for a while. I think I might actually get some peaceful sleep during the time that he's away.

Suddenly, I hear the door open downstairs and my eyes widen. At first, I thought it was Marcus but he said he was going to be away. The thought of someone else coming in and hurting me makes my body start to shake. I hear footsteps walking up the stairs and I can feel my heart start to race. I don't know if this person is like Marcus but I'm really hoping it's not the case.

The door opens and I glance at the entrance, with fear in my eyes. I then see the man I saw a few days ago standing there, staring at me. At first, I'm speechless for I'm wondering why this man is back here. "What…What are you doing here?" I stammer out.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I wanted to see you," the man answers.

"Why?"

"I wanted to make sure you were ok. When I first met you, you had bruises and cuts all over your body." He takes a step closer to me, and I move away from him. "I also want to help you." He reaches at his hand towards me and I flinch, fearing that he will hurt me. As if reading my mind, the man says, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Cause I'm not that kind of person." The man sits down in front of me and just stares at me. "I did leave you alone when you asked me to." That was true. When we first met, I told him to go away and leave me alone and he did. "What's your name?" The man asks. I don't say anything; I just stare at him. "How about I tell you my name and then you tell me yours." He holds out his hand. "My name's Tobias, but my friends call me Four."

I'm quiet for a while, trying to decide if I should tell him my real name or give out a nicknames. After a while, I say, "Tris, and I have no friends." Tobias drops his hand then asks, "Don't you go outside?"

I shake my head. "I haven't gone outside since I was eight."

"What? Why haven't you gone outside?"

I avert my eyes, looking at the ground. I can't tell him why because I can't have him finding out about Marcus. "I can't tell you." Tobias doesn't say anything and I believe, or hope, that he has dropped it. After a while, Tobias says, "I'm sorry."

I look at him, wondering why he's apologizing. "Why are you sorry?"

"You're locked up in this house and can't go outside. I've bet you've never been to a party or have gone out to have fun."

"No, I haven't done any of those things."

"Have you ever tried sneaking out?"

My eyes widen and my heart starts racing. I couldn't even think about sneaking out without fearing Marcus' wrath. Even if I made sure that Marcus would never know, he would somehow know that I sneaked out. Sensing my fear, Tobias says, "Forget I said anything; I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." I take a deep breath and let it out, trying to calm my racing heart. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Tobias grabs my hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. "It's not your fault."

I give him a small smile. "Tobias, if you really want to help me, can you promise me something?"

"Yes, of course."

"Don't…Don't tell anyone about you meeting me." Tobias opens his mouth to say something but I continue. "You don't know what would happen if everyone found out about me. Please, just keep this between us." I'm mostly telling him this because I don't want Marcus finding out and then him hurting Tobias. I couldn't bear it if Tobias got hurt because of me.

Tobias thinks about my plea for a while before slowly nodding. "All right."

"Thank you."

"Hey, I better get going. I don't want my parents freaking out if I'm not in my room. I'll try to visit you again, Tris." He then surprises me by giving me a short hug before leaving the room. I could still feel his warmth around me even though the hug was short and I smile. However, the smile leaves my face when I think of Marcus. I really hope he won't find out about Tobias and that he won't get hurt. I guess I have to try and make sure Tobias never comes over when Marcus is here.

But as I lie down to go to sleep, I think of the prayers I prayed of getting out of here. Maybe Tobias is the answer to those prayers and that he can help me get out here. The smile comes back on my face as I close my eyes and fall asleep; my dreams about a certain blue-eyed man.

* * *

 **Please review! Your reviews really help me to continue writing and they also put a smile to my face when I read them, knowing that you like them. I hope that my next update will be on Friday so please don't hold it against me when I don't update that said date. Like I said, I'll let you guys know if I choose to do update on certain days. Anyway, please leave a review. Bye :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I've revised this chapter a little bit. Most of this chapter is still the same but it's towards the part of the party that's different. When I was rereading this chapter this morning, I realized that what I planned to do wouldn't work with how the chapter was played out. So I revised it a little to make it work. I hope you like this revised version of the chapter so please leave a review and tell me if you like this version better. :)**

 **I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

Chapter 5

 **TRIS' POV**

I can't say how much I'm thankful for Tobias. He has been so kind to me these past few weeks by bringing me food, extra blankets, and he would treat my wounds if Marcus ever beat me before Tobias came over. During any of the visits, Tobias would never question how I got my wounds but I know he thinks about them. I also know that I can't keep this hidden from him forever but I can't let Tobias get hurt. It would kill me if Tobias got hurt because of me.

I also hope that Marcus isn't suspecting anything. I mean, I have been acting different around him for I always make sure to not get on his bad side. It's also hard to hide the food and blankets Tobias gives me so that Marcus won't see the items.

One day, I'm washing the dishes, waiting for Marcus to leave to go to some meeting he has. However, Marcus hasn't left yet and it's been making me antsy. His meeting starts in half an hour and it takes about fifteen to twenty minutes to get there so I thought he would have left by now so that he can prepare.

When I finish the last set of dishes, I drain the sink then dry my hands. I walk into the living room to see Marcus sitting on the chair, reading a newspaper. "Don't you have a meeting to go to, sir?" Marcus glances up at me, lowering the paper. I could feel a lump in my throat as Marcus gets up and walks towards me. "You've been acting different these past few days."

"I have?" I lie, trying to act dumb. Marcus, however, doesn't believe me as he slaps me across the face. "Don't lie to me! You're hiding something!"

"I'm not, sir! Its six o'clock and you have a meeting in thirty minutes! I was only reminding you so that you wouldn't be late!" My heart is racing as Marcus glares down at me and I'm afraid to say anything else.

"We'll talk more when I get back," is all Marcus says as he grabs his briefcase, coat, and then leaves the house, slamming the door behind him. I release a breath I've been holding and plop down on one of the chairs next to me. I then repeat Marcus' words in my head and know I'm getting a beating later tonight. I run my fingers through my hair when I hear a light tapping on the back door. A smile spreads across my face as I get up and go over to the backdoor. Tobias stands there, also with a smile on his face. I open the door and let him in. "Hi."

"Hey. How are you?"

I shrug. "I could be better. You?"

"Ok." Tobias' eyes travel to my neck where a bruise is peaking out of. I move a lock of hair to cover the bruise which makes Tobias sigh. "Tobias-"

"No, Tris. I can't just stand here and try to ignore that you are getting abused in this household. You need help and I can help you get out of here."

I look down, avoiding his eyes. "You don't know him, Tobias. He can easily make up some excuse to get out of trouble. Marcus is also the mayor and people will probably believe him more than a silly, little girl."

"You have evidence to show the police what Marcus has done to you. You, yourself, are enough to show people that Marcus has been lying to them." Tobias gently grabs my chin, turning my face to his so that I can look at him. "I can't see you getting hurt anymore."

I stare into his eyes and I can see that his eyes are clouded with fear, anger, and…love? No, that couldn't be. How can he love someone so broken like me? "Can we talk about something else?" I ask, moving his hand away from my chin.

Tobias takes a deep breath then lets it out. "Anyway, tomorrow there is a football game and then afterwards, my friend is hosting a party. I was wondering if you could sneak out and spend some time at the party."

"What time?"

"Around nine."

"I…I don't know. Marcus usually has meetings around six thirty or seven but he comes home at different times. He can be gone from one hour to four hours."

"Do you know what times he has his meetings?"

"Only on the days he has the meetings is when Marcus tells me."

"Well…maybe tomorrow you can decide if you can come or not."

I nod. "I'll see what I can do."

Tobias reaches into his pocket, takes out a folded piece of paper, and hands it to me. "These are the directions to get from your house to my friend's house; in case you do want to come." I take it, giving him a small smile. "Thank you."

"I really hope that you can come. It'll be nice to talk to you outside of this house and I can introduce you to my friends."

"Like I said, I have to see how Marcus is and-" The sound of a car pulling up makes my heart start racing. I fearfully look towards Tobias and he has an alarmed expression on his face. I grab his arm and pull him towards the backdoor. I push him out, giving him a quick goodbye, then close and lock the door. I run back to the living room just in time for Marcus to walk in. He stares at me before narrowing his eyes. "Why do you look out of breath?"

I try to think of what to say when Marcus shoves me aside and walks into the kitchen. He walks to the backdoor and peers out the glass. When he doesn't see anything, Marcus observes the kitchen then walks towards me. I hear the sound of the belt unbuckling and I turn around, getting on my knees. "This is for your own good," Marcus says before the belt hits me on the back. I bit my lip as I count the whips but I went unconscious after twenty-five.

* * *

 **TOBIAS' POV**

The school is full of excitement as I walk into the building. As I walk to my locker, all the conversations I overhear is that of the big game going on later tonight. I open my locker, taking out my books for my first class. "Four!" Zeke exclaims, running over to me. "Ready for the game tonight?"

I grin at him. "Oh yeah. This is going to be the most intense match we've ever had."

Zeke's smile gets even bigger as he clamps his hand on my back. We start heading to class, talking about the game.

"Hey, Four," a voice begins and I groan. "What do you want, Lauren?"

Lauren is the school's biggest bitch and she is always trying to get me to go out with her. She is the most despicable person for she wears low cut tops, short shorts, and wears a tone of make-up that doesn't look natural. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out later tonight," Lauren says, rubbing her hand up and down my arm.

I move my arm away from her and glare at her. "How many times do I have to tell you that I won't go out with you, Lauren?"

"Come on, Four; stop lying to yourself. We all know you want some of this." Lauren gestures to herself, winking at me.

"You have no self-respect, do you?" Zeke asks her. "That's just sad." Zeke starts to lead me away from Lauren.

"Why doesn't she just leave me alone?"

"Let's face it, Four. You're just too darn good-looking for Lauren to resist you." I glare at him but Zeke just laughs.

* * *

Later that day, my friends and I are sitting at our lunch table, eating lunch. All of a sudden, Zeke stands up on the table and shouts, "Party at my house after the game!" Everyone shouts, hollers, and stomps their feet. Most of these cheers belong to our fellow Dauntless members while some students either glare at them or just ignore them. Zeke sits back down then asks, "You're all coming, right?"

We nod. "I might be bringing a friend if that's ok," I say.

"Really? What's his name and do we know him?" asks Shauna.

"It's actually a 'she' and no, you don't know her."

"Ooooh, Four's bringing his girlfriend," Uriah singsongs.

I feel heat rise to my cheeks after Uriah says that. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Four's blushing!" exclaims Christina.

"You must like her," teases Marlene.

I blush even harder.

"Have you done the deed yet?" Zeke asks, wagging his eyebrows.

"No!" I shout, but say more quietly. "We're just friends."

"That's what they all say," comments Lynn.

"Getting back on topic, does she go to this school?" Will asks.

"No…she's homeschooled." It's mostly a half truth, half lie, but I did promise Tris I wouldn't say anything about her...'situation.'

"How do you guys know each other?" Shauna asks.

"We're neighbors. I didn't meet her until a few weeks ago. She's very shy and she's not the type to go to parties."

"How did you convince her to go to one of Zeke's parties?" Christina asks.

"I didn't convince her. I told her about it and she said she'll think about it. I actually don't know if she'll come or not. But if she does come, I'll make sure to introduce you guys to her."

"Don't worry; we'll make her feel welcomed to the group," reassures Marlene.

I smile at her then continue to eat my lunch, listening to the conversation along the way.

* * *

I let out a shout of joy as I watch Zeke run to the end zone, gaining a touchdown before the timer goes out. Our team wins the match, breaking the tie we had so the total amount ends up to be 40-33. My team and I run over towards Zeke, surrounding him and lifting him up into the air. It was a really close match but Zeke was able to catch the ball thrown to him and maneuver his way around his opponents to run to the end zone. The only one of us that isn't so happy is Eric, but that's because he'd been benched for most of the game for his un-sportsmen like behavior.

The team heads towards the locker rooms to shower and get changed before heading over to Zeke's house for the party. Zeke and Uriah set the house up before the game so they don't have to worry about getting the party ready for the horde of people coming over. Zeke and Uriah's mom, Hana, knows about the parties they throw and is ok with them. As long as the two don't let people have drugs or don't get drunk, then she would be ok with it. Hana did warn them that if either one of them gets arrested, she won't bail them out until the next day.

After I change, I get in the car along with Zeke and Uriah and we drive towards their house. We get in and we're able to get the music playing just as everyone starts knocking on the door. It's only been twenty minutes and already the house is almost crowded with people. Most of these people are Dauntless but I do see some people from different factions here as well. I'm looking at everyone, trying to see if Tris is here but I don't really see her. It's still too early so I can't tell if she will come or not.

An hour has passed and I still see no sign of Tris. Part of me thinks that she's not going to come and I feel my mood lower slightly. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Lauren walking, more like strutting, towards me in a skimpy, strapless black dress with three inch heels. I sigh heavily then Uriah comes over and starts talking to me. We walk away, walking further into the crowd of people. I lose Lauren along the way and I feel relieved, knowing I won't have to deal with her. My thoughts drift back to Tris and I just hope that she's ok.

* * *

 **TRIS' POV**

Early today, Marcus told me that he had a meeting at seven and he wouldn't be back till almost eleven. I'm still trying to decide if I should go to the party tonight or not. I do want to hang out with Tobias and meet his friends but I'm scared that I won't be back before Marcus gets home and I don't want to face his wrath.

Suddenly, Marcus storms into the living room and slaps me across the face. I fall to the floor, clutching my bruised cheek. "Explain this, bitch!" Marcus bellows, throwing the paper with the directions to the party on the ground next to me. My eyes widen; I thought I hid that better. "Sir, I don't know what that is."

"Liar!" Marcus kicks me in the gut, making me yelp. "Someone has been coming over here. Who is it?" I don't answer which makes Marcus kick me again. "Who is it?!" I still don't say anything; I will not tell him about Tobias. "Very well." I hear his belt coming off and I prepare for the worst. "This is for your own good." The belt whips against my back, hard, and I let out a scream of pain. Marcus keeps on whipping my hard and I try, but fail, to keep in my screams of pain. After a few minutes, Marcus stops and drags me to the hallway closet. He opens the door and throws me in. "We'll continue your punishment when I get back and you will tell me who has been coming over here," Marcus says before closing and locking the door. My body shakes with fear as tears silently stream down my face. I know that this weekend is going to be hell and that I'm going to be in a world of pain. But I tell myself that I cannot say anything about Tobias to Marcus; I must protect him. I'm just hoping, praying, that Tobias doesn't come visit me for a while.

* * *

 **TOBIAS' POV**

The weekend has come and gone and I'm getting worried about Tris. I know it was a long shot to see her at the party but I was really hoping that she would come. I have also been thinking of Marcus and how he could have hurt her. I need to check on her to make sure she's ok.

When the final bell rings, signaling the end of school, I race to go to Marcus' house. When I get there, I don't see his car parked out front so I go to the backdoor and knock on it. I wait for a minute or two but no one comes to the door. I'm get really worried so I open the door and walk in. When I go into the living room, I stand in shock and my heart stops. There, lies Tris, in a pool of her own blood. Her whole body is covered in black and blue bruises and cuts and her left leg is bent at an odd angle. Her whole back is torn and some of the wounds on her back look fresh. I run over to her and gently lift her up. She lets out a pained moan, slowly opening her eyes which are filled with pain. "Tobias?" she whispers. I nod, at a loss for words for I'm still trying to process this. "W...What are you d...doing here?"

"Tris, oh my god, what has he done to you?" Is all I say. Tris feels so light in my arms and her body is so pale from the amount of blood she has lost.

"Tobias, you have to get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you here, Tris. This has gone too far; I have to get you help."

"No, you don't understand."

Suddenly, the front door opens and when I look up, I'm met with the face of Marcus Eaton.

* * *

 **Dun, dun, dun! What will happen now? You'll have to wait till the next chapter. Please leave a review, bye :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh, how I hate my college's internet. I've been trying to upload this chapter three times already but the internet has gone out every. Single. Time. ㈵2 Anyway,** **if you haven't done it already, reread the last chapter for I did change it. The changes start around the party scene so you don't have to reread the whole chapter...unless you want to.**

 **Also, I have an announcement for any of you Sonic the Hedgehog fans, particularly sonamy fans. I have just spent the last five days watching this YouTube video called 'The Story of SonAmy.' It is a really good fanmade video by zsonicxcouplex and it had me feeling all sorts of emotions. There is also a sequel to this called 'Choice of a Rose' which also had me feeling all sorts of emotions. So I would recommend to go and check it out if you want.**

 **Ok, I'm done talking so I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh! One more thing. Please read the authors note at the end of the chapter. It's really important for it concerns this story.**

 **All right, now I'm done. Enjoy! I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

Chapter 6

 **TOBIAS' POV**

I could only stare at Marcus as he stares at me with wide eyes. A smirk crosses his face as he closes the door, locks it, and slowly walks towards us. I gently hold Tris closer to me, hoping to protect her from Marcus. I can feel Tris shaking, trembling, in my arms. "Run," I hear Tris whisper. "You can still get away and Marcus won't be able to hurt you."

"I'm not going anywhere," I tell her. "I'm not leaving you with him."

"How touching," Marcus says, grinning evilly at us. "I'm surprised you would stay with such a pathetic, little girl."

"She's not pathetic," I growl at Marcus. "And how could you abuse your own daughter like this?!"

"She is _not_ my daughter." Marcus stares at me before his eyes widen slightly. "Wait, I know you; you're Andrew Prior's son."

"Yeah, and he would be very shocked to hear that your daughter is living here _and_ that you are abusing her."

"You're not going anywhere." Marcus takes off his belt and I can see speaks of blood, Tris' blood, on it. "You will not tell anyone about this and I'll make sure of it." He raises the belt and I could feel Tris brace herself for the hit. Right before Marcus brings down the belt, I raise my arm and the belt wraps around my wrist. I bite my lip from the sting of the whip and then swing my fist at him, punching Marcus in the jaw. He stumbles back, momentarily surprised, and then I charge at him, getting some good hits at him. Marcus catches me off guard by punching me in the face then kicking my legs out from underneath me. My head hits the ground hard and, the next thing I know, Marcus' hands are wrapped around my throat, squeezing it tightly. I try to get his hands away from my throat but his hands are clamped tightly, not budging at all from my attempts. I struggle to breathe and I start to feel light-headed as I slowly lose consciousness.

Suddenly, I hear, "Leave him alone!" and then Marcus grunting in pain. His hands release my throat and I take in the much needed air. As I'm taking deep breaths, I look over at Marcus to see him fighting Tris. Marcus suddenly slaps Tris across the face, making her fall to the ground. Tris tries to get up but Marcus stomps on her back which makes Tris let out a painful scream. He presses his foot onto her back and Tris starts screaming and crying, blood from her wounds pools around her. All I see is red as I tackle Marcus off of Tris and push him to the ground. I repeatedly punch him in the face until he goes unconscious and then race over to Tris. I gently lift her up from the ground but the movement makes Tris scream in pain. "You're going to be ok, Tris," I reassure her. "I'm going to get you help and everything will be ok." Tris gives me a soft smile as her eyes start to close. "Don't close your eyes, Tris; keep them open for a little while longer." I run out of the house and towards my own, knowing that my parents will know what to do for I can't think straight right now.

I burst into my home and Mom races into the room. "Tobias, where-" She stops when she sees Tris in my arms and covers her mouth with her hands. "Oh my god, what happened?!"

"I don't have time to explain that; Tris needs help!"

Moms nods then grabs her car keys. She gestures for me to follow her and I do, walking behind her to the car in the garage. Mom gets in the driver seat while I sit in the front, holding Tris securely in my arms. Mom drives away from the house and drives as fast as she can to the hospital.

"Tobias," Tris moans. "It hurts."

"We're almost there, Tris." I stroke her hair to keep her calm. "There are people that can make the pain go away and make you feel better, I promise." I don't know if that is supposed to reassure me or her for I'm still trying to calm myself down from situation earlier. It then comes to me that Marcus Eaton tried to kill me and that, if it wasn't for Tris distracting him, I would be dead right now. I must have been holding Tris too tightly to me for I hear her whimper in discomfort and relax my hold around her.

We get to the hospital and I almost jump out of the car, racing into the hospital. "Somebody help!" Immediately, nurses run over to us, pulling a gurney along with them. I place Tris down on it but when I go to retract my arms, she grabs hold of my arm. "It'll be ok, Tris." I kiss her forehead. "Be brave." She releases my arm and the nurses wheel her away to the ER.

A hand is placed upon my shoulder and I jump slightly but relax when I realize it is only Mom. "Tobias, are you all right?" The events replay in my head and I take deep breaths to calm myself down. Mom takes me into her arms and I place my head on her shoulder, my body shaking with dry sobs. Mom leads me over to the waiting room and sits me down on one of the chairs, still holding me in her arms. "I'm right here, Tobias," Mom soothes. "You can tell me anything, you know that right?" I nod my head, afraid that my voice will crack if I say anything. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"You won't believe me," I say after I've calmed down. "You'll think I'm suspecting things."

"Tobias, look at me." I look up at Mom and stare at her. "That girl had serious wounds and you know who did that to her. I also know that you want to help her but you can't do it by yourself. I can help her as well but you have to tell me." I nod my head, take a deep breath, and then tell Mom everything.

* * *

 **TRIS' POV**

Pain. It is all I feel as I slowly open my eyes. However, I shut them when bright lights invade my sight. I open my eyes again, getting used to the bright lights in the room. I then look around, trying to see where I'm at. The walls are white with a door a few inches away from my bed. There is also a window with curtains covering it but it doesn't hid the sunlight trying to peep in. A beeping turns my head to the side to see different machines next to my bed and some of the wires connected to me. When I try to see where the wires are on my body, I see Tobias sitting in a chair beside my bed, with his head on the bed and his hand holding mine. His eyes are closed and his breath is even telling me that he's sleeping. I smile then gently squeeze his hand to let him know that I'm awake. He moves a little then slowly opens his eyes. When he sees that I'm awake, Tobias sits up in the chair and gives me a smile. "Hey."

"Hi. Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital." His smile disappears and a worried expression appears on his face. "How are you feeling? Does anything hurt? Do you need pain medication?"

"One question at a time, please. I'm sore everywhere but my back is absolutely killing me. I think some medicine will be good."

"I'll call in a nurse." Tobias presses a button by my bed and soon, a nurse enters the room. "Oh, you're awake," she says, smiling. "How do you feel, honey?"

"Sore."

"Ok." She walks over to my bed and hooks up a bag with some clear liquid attached to a pole. She takes out a needle and sticks it into my arm. I flinch at first but then feel better as the medicine kicks in and the pain goes away. "Does that feel better?" I slowly nod. "That's good. I'm just going to do a quick check-up to make sure everything is good then I'll go get your doctor." I nod again and watch as she checks the machines next to my bed and when she's satisfied with everything, she walks out of the room. I turn my attention back to Tobias. "How long have I been here?"

"Five days."

"Five days?!"

"Yeah, I was worried that you weren't going to wake up but the doctors reassured me that your injuries weren't life-threatening. I haven't left your side since you've been brought into this room so that I could be there when you woke up." I smile knowing that he was here beside me but then I think of Marcus and fear instantly replaces that happy feeling. Tobias notices this for he narrows his eyebrows in concern. "What's wrong?"

"Marcus, he'll-"

"You don't have to worry about him anymore."

"But-"

"I told my mom what happened and she told the doctors what I told her. The doctors notified the police and they have Marcus in a holding cell. Once the doctors deem you fit to leave, you'll testify in court, telling them what Marcus has done to you. Marcus will then be sent to prison and you'll be free of him."

"But where will I go? I have no one to turn to."

"I'll convince my parents to let you stay with us."

I'm about to ask another question when the door opens again. A young man with black hair and brown eyes walks into the room. He gives me a smile as he walks over to me. "Hello, there. My name is James and you must be Beatrice."

"Tris. My name's Tris."

"Ok, Tris. I just want to give you an update on how you're doing. Your whole back is torn and some of the welts were so deep that they needed stiches. Luckily, none of them damaged your spinal cord or any of your nerves so you can still feel your back and you're not paralyzed. You also have multiple cuts and bruises, three broken ribs, a small concussion, and your right leg is broken." It's then I realize that my leg is in a cast. "You have also suffered from malnutrition and dehydration but it's not that severe."

"How long do I have to be here?" I ask.

"Depending on how much you rest and how well you recover, I'd say about one to two weeks," James answers. "Maybe three."

I shudder at the feeling of being confined in this little white room but Tobias must sense my discomfort for he rubs soothing circles on the back of my hand.

"Do you have any other questions?"

"No."

"Ok. Oh, I just remembered. You have a visitor here to see you." I'm puzzled by this. Who would want to see me besides Tobias? "Would you like me to bring her in?"

"Um…sure?" But it comes out more like a question than a statement. James nods then leaves the room to get the visitor.

"Don't worry, I think it's my mom," Tobias tells me. "She's been wanting to meet." Feeling relieved, I let out a breath I didn't know what was holding and just focus on Tobias rubbing his thumb in soothing circles on the back of my hand.

The door opens again and a young woman with long brown hair and bluish-brown eyes walks into the room. She gives me a warm smile as she walks over to me. "Hello there. I'm Natalie, Tobias' mother."

"I'm Tris."

"It's nice to meet you, Tris. Tobias has told me about your situation and I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that."

"It's not your fault."

"I know, but it angers me knowing that Marcus, who is your own father, has beaten you these past few years. No one should have to go through what you just did." Natalie grabs my other hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. "I've told Tobias this before, but if you need anything, whatever it may be, I'm here. You can tell me anything."

I smile at her. "Thank you." A phone ringing interrupts the moment and Natalie takes out her phone. "Ah, it's your father," Natalie tells Tobias. "I'll take this outside." Natalie walks out of the room, closing the door softly behind her. I suddenly find myself struggling to keep my eyes open and Tobias notice this. "Get some rest, Tris," Tobias tells me. "You need it."

"Will you be here when I wake up?" I ask.

"I'll always be here. I'm not going anywhere." I slowly close my eyes and the last thing I feel is a pair of lips upon my forehead before I drift off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **Aw, little fourtris moment here! Don't worry, there'll be more moments between the two to come. :)**

 **Now, remember how I told you that I might do an updating schedule? Well, I've decided to do one. Every Friday is when this story will be updated. It's been really stressful trying to write this story, work on my novel, and do homework for college. I will not stop writing this story unless I have an absolutely good reason.**

 **So, expect an update every Friday and, when I go on breaks, which I'll let you know when they are coming up, I'll update when I can. And, when I do go on my breaks, I'll make sure to post a chapter before the break is over to let you know when I'll go back on my regular Friday update. It might sound confusing at first but you'll understand when I go on my next break...which won't be until late November.**

 **Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. I'll see you again next Friday so have a good and safe Halloween! Bye! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! New chapter. I hope you like it. Also, I got a review asking about if Tris' mother will appear in the story. Evelyn will come in during later chapters but I'm still trying to figure out how Tris will react to her. Meaning that I don't know if Tris will accept her mother or will not let her back into her life.**

 **I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

Chapter 7

 **TRIS' POV**

I've been here for about two weeks now and I'm getting tired of these white walls in this hospital room. Also, there's nothing to do in this stupid room so I can't do anything to entertain myself in this god forsaken place. However, the doctors told me that I'll be able to get out of this room in the next few days which I'm happy about. The only thing that has gotten me a little upset is I have nowhere to sleep so I don't know where to go. Marcus is in jail and I have no idea where my mother is so I'm basically going to be living on the streets.

However, Tobias has been visiting me every day and he always sits by my side, holding my hand. It's comforting to know that Tobias will be there whenever I need him. His mother visits sometimes but it's mostly Tobias. He has told me that he has a father and a brother but I haven't met them yet. Truthfully, I'm scared to meet them. I don't know how they are or if they're going to hurt me. I had my doubts with Tobias when I first met him but he turned out to be a nice guy. I don't think his brother and father will be mean since Tobias isn't a mean person but you never know.

* * *

I'm lying in bed, reading a magazine that Tobias' mother gave me, when a knock sounds at the door. I look up from the magazine to see Tobias pop his head in. "Hello."

"Hi." Tobias walks into the room and sits down in the chair next to my bed. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I want to get out of this room though." Tobias chuckles. "You shouldn't be in here for long, Tris. Your wounds are healing so the doctors should let you out soon." That's true. Most of the wounds on my back, legs, and arms have healed and my right leg is still in a cast. They gave me crutches so I can still walk around at least. I then think about my situation I would have after I get out and I can feel my smile leave my face. "Are you all right, Tris?" Tobias asks me.

"I'm fine."

"Tris, don't lie to me. What's wrong?"

"It's just…I don't have anywhere to go after I get out of here. I have no idea where my mom is and Marcus is in jail so I'll be living on the streets."

"You won't be living on the streets."

"How do you know I won't be?"

"Because you'll be living with us."

I'm taken back by this. "Wait, what?"

"I talked with my parents and they said that you can live with us until you can get back on your feet." Tobias grabs my hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. "I'm not letting you get adopted by another abusive family."

"So…are your parents adopting me?"

"No, but my mom has a family friend who is looking to adopt someone. My mom said that after you get back on your feet, you can meet her and see if you want to live with her or not."

"Are you sure your parents are all right with me living with you?"

"I'm positive. I told you, everything is going to be ok." Tobias gives me a smile. "You're safe now."

I then launch myself at Tobias, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Thank you." It's only a moment later when I feel Tobias' arms around me, holding me gently to him. "No problem."

Another knock sounds at the door then and we turn towards the door, separating from our hug. The door opens and James walks in. "Hello, you two. I'm just doing a quick check-up." James walks over and checks the machines and everything. "All right, if everything is ok tomorrow, then you'll be able to live the room."

I perk up. "Really?!"

"Yes. We just need to keep you here overnight and then, if everything is ok tomorrow, we'll let you go."

"I'll let my parents know so they can come over and sign the release papers for her," Tobias tells James.

"All right. Well, I leave you two here. I have to go and check my other patients." James leaves the room and I let out a huge sigh of relief. I'm so happy that I'm getting out of here.

"You seem happier," comments Tobias.

"I'm just happy that I'll be able to get out of this room."

Tobias drapes his arm around my shoulders, holding me close to him. I tense at first but slowly melt into his touch. I place my head on his shoulder and close my eyes, falling into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

The next day, James has cleared me to leave the hospital and Tobias and his mom are here with me, helping me into the car to go home. Tobias sits in the back with me while Natalie gets in the front, driving the car to the house. A few minutes pass before we arrive at the house and I realize that Tobias' house was not that far from my house. "Just so you know, Tris, my husband is at work right now so you won't meet him until later tonight," Natalie tells me. I nod my head, still unsure about meeting the brother. Tobias must sense my hesitation for he grabs my hand and gently squeezes it. I give him a small smile and follow him into the house. We walk into the house and I take my time to assess the place. The living room is nice and simple with a couch and two reclining chairs and a TV facing the furniture. There are some plants decorating the room as well as some art work lining the walls.

I hear footsteps coming closer to us so I turn my attention to the stairwell, where a young man, about my age, stands there. He is holding a book in his right hand and is wearing a blue T-shirt with jeans and sneakers. He stares at me for a minute or two before his eyes widen. "You're Marcus Eaton's daughter! I can't believe it, your face has been all over the news!" I flinch. I don't like being the center of attention and now that my face is on the news, I won't be able to get away from the media.

"Caleb!" Natalie gently scolds. "That is no way to welcome our guest."

"Sorry." Caleb walks over to me and holds out a hand. "I'm Caleb, Tobias' younger brother." I shakily lift my hand then grab it, shaking it slightly, before quickly retracting my hand back. I didn't realize I was gripping Tobias' hand tightly until I feel him trying to get his hand out of my grip. I quickly release his hand, blushing slightly. "I'm sorry," I mutter.

"It's fine, I just didn't know you have a strong grip," Tobias says, shaking his hand a little bit.

"Are you going to be coming to school with us?" asks Caleb.

"Um…"

"She will when she has some time to recover a little bit," answers Natalie. "Right now, Tris needs to relax and have some time to herself before she goes to school. And before you ask, you are still going to school, Tobias." Tobias groans and I let out a small giggle.

"Wait, will Tris be by herself?" Caleb asks.

"No, I will stay with her. I've already talked to my boss and she is letting me have some time off until Tris feels confident enough to go to school. Tobias, will you show Tris where she will be sleeping?"

"Sure. Follow me." Tobias helps me up the stairs and to a room on the right. "Here we are." He opens the door and says in a bad British accent. "After you, my lady."

I giggle. "Why thank you, kind sir." I hobble in and look around the room. There is an actual bed in the room with purple sheets and a dark purple comforter. There is a white nightstand next to the bed and above the nightstand is a window with purple drapes. There is a white dresser across from the bed and a desk right next to the dresser. I then see a closet filled with shirts, jeans, dresses, skirts, and shoes. I feel tears come to my eyes as I realize that a family that doesn't know me at all is taking care of me. _I don't deserve this._

"You do deserve this," Tobias says, stepping closer to me.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes, and this is what your life should be like. Going to school, making friends, and going out to go shopping or go to parties."

"I haven't done any of those things."

"Well now you will. Tomorrow, I will take you to meet my friends and I promise you that they will accept you into our little group."

I smile at him. "Thank you, for everything."

"No problem. I'll let you get settled in. If you need anything, I'll be in the room next door to you." Tobias leaves the room and I just stand there, thinking of what I should do. I go over to the bed and sit down, sinking into the soft mattress. I stretch out onto the bed and just lay there.

I didn't even realize how much time has passed before I hear Natalie call, "Dinner!" I sit up from the bed and slowly hobble towards my door. I step out, thinking if I should go down or not. I've never had a family dinner in a long time and I don't know if I will be allowed down there. "Tris?" Natalie calls again. I hear footsteps coming up the stairs and I walk to the top of the stairway to see her halfway up the stairs. "Are you hungry?"

"Am I allowed to eat with you?"

Natalie's eyes soften when I say that then she gives me a smile. "Of course, Tris. You're part of the family."

I smile and, with Natalie's help, make my way downstairs. As we get close to the kitchen, I overhear Tobias talking to someone. It must be his father because it doesn't sound like Caleb. I walk into the kitchen and see a man who looks like a copy of an older Caleb but he has Tobias' blue eyes. "Hello there," Tobias' father greets, walking over to me. I get a flash of Marcus stalking towards me and I hid behind Natalie, shaking slightly.

"It's all right, sweetie," Natalie reassures me. "Andrew won't hurt you." I peak out from behind Natalie and stare at Andrew, still nervous. I can see that his eyes aren't as cruel as Marcus' were and they are displaying...pity? I can't tell. "I'm sorry, sir," I say to him.

"Don't call me sir; it makes me feel old. You can call me Andrew. Now, why don't you come over here and sit down. We are going to be eating dinner soon."

"Ok," I reply shakily. I make my way over to the table and slowly sit down. Natalie heads over to the stove and then produces the food onto the table. There's pork with baked potatoes and corn. My stomach growls which makes me blush. "Sorry."

"Stop apologizing," Tobias gently orders. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Tris, could you hand me your plate?" Natalie asks, holding out her hand. I give it to her and she plies it up with two slices of pork, a baked potato, and a big serving of corn. "There, that should fill you up."

"This is for me?" Natalie nods her head. I take a bit of the pork and let the tears slid down my face. Next thing I know, I feel Natalie's arms around me, holding me in her arms. I sob silently as I feel the rest of the family engulfing me in a group hug. These tears that are running down my face aren't tears of sadness or pain; they're tears of happiness. For the first time in forever, I'm crying tears of joy.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know this might be a cheesy way to end this chapter. Next chapter will be about Tris meeting the gang. See you next Friday and please leave a review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, everyone! New chapter for all of you so I hope you like it. In this chapter, Tris meets the gang for the first time.**

 **I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

Chapter 8

 **TRIS' POV**

I woke up the next morning with the sun streaming through the curtains. It felt like it had been forever since I last slept on a bed. I actually slept peacefully for the first time and I didn't get chills from the wind that would blow into my old room on some nights.

I slowly get up from the bed, stretching my muscles. I then swing my legs over the side of the bed. I look at the leg that is in a cast and sigh. I have no idea how long I have to wear this cast and use the crutches in order to walk. I really hope that my leg heals fast and that I won't have to rely on these crutches in order to walk.

I grab the crutches that are resting against the nightstand, using them to stand up. I make my way over to the door, open it, and step outside my room. The smell of pancakes hits my nose, making my mouth water and my stomach growl. I slowly but surely make my way downstairs and into the kitchen. There stands Natalie at the stove, making pancakes and bacon. She turns her attention to me when she hears me walk in. "Good morning, Tris," greets Natalie. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept good, thank you," I say. "And you?"

"Good, thanks. You hungry?" I nod and watch as Natalie places three golden, fluffy pancakes onto a plate along with two pieces of bacon. She walks over to the table and places the plate on it. Natalie then helps me over and sits me down. "Do you want anything to drink? We have milk, orange and apple juice, water."

"Can I have some orange juice?"

"Of course." Natalie walks over to the refrigerator and takes out the carter of orange juice. She pours it into a glass then hands me the glass. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She walks back over to the stove to continue making breakfast. I take some syrup that is already placed on the table and pour some onto my pancakes. I then take a bite, feeling content as the warm pancakes fills my taste buds. "This is really good, Natalie," I tell her after I swallow.

"Thank you," Natalie says, smiling at me.

"Something smells good," Tobias says, walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning, sweetie," Natalie greets. "How many pancakes and pieces of bacon do you want?"

"Three pancakes and three pieces of bacon." Natalie puts the food on a plate then hands it to him. "Thanks, mom." Tobias places his food on the table then goes to the fridge, pouring himself a glass of milk. He comes back over to the table and sits down across from me. "How did you sleep, Tris?" Tobias asks me, taking a bit of the bacon.

"Good."

"That's good. So, are you ready for today?"

"What's going on today?"

"Don't you remember? I'm taking you to meet my friends."

"Tobias, I don't think that's a good idea," states Natalie. "Tris still needs to recover."

"We're not going to do anything strenuous." Tobias turns around to face her. "I'm just going to take her to Zeke's house and we are going to chill there."

Natalie thinks about it for a while before nodding. "All right, but make sure you are back by five for dinner."

Tobias nods his head in agreement then turns his attention back to me. He gives me a smile which I return.

Just then, Andrew and Caleb walk into the kitchen. "Good morning, mom," Caleb greets.

"Good morning, Caleb."

"Morning, sweetie," Andrew says, walking over to Natalie.

"Morning." They share a kiss and I feel something swirl in my stomach. I don't know what it is but I hate the fact that my parents didn't get along and that these two have a perfect relationship and that they don't abuse their children. Actually, when I look at them, I see a perfect family with no flaws. Maybe I'm jealous at the fact that their lives seem perfect while mine was shitty.

"So, what are you kids doing today?" Andrew asks as he sits down with a plate of food.

"I'm meeting my group to work on a project for school," answers Caleb.

"Tris and I are going to Zeke's house so she can meet my friends," Tobias answers.

"Be careful, Tris," warns Caleb.

"Why?" I ask.

"Tobias' friends can be pretty weird."

"Like your friends aren't," Tobias interjects.

"Hey!"

"Boys," Andrew warns.

"Sorry," they mumble.

"Come now, no fighting," Natalie says as she walks over and sits down with her own plate of food.

"Yes, mom."

I cover my mouth to hide my laugh and then continue to eat the pancakes and bacon.

* * *

I'm currently in Tobias' car as he is driving towards his friend's house. I keep on playing with a strand of my hair, nervous about meeting them. Suddenly, Tobias reaches over and grabs my hand. "Relax," he tells me.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous."

"Why are you nervous?"

"I don't know if they'll like me."

"Don't worry, Tris. They will welcome you into our little group. One of my friends, Christina, is dying to meet you."

"You told them about me?"

"Well…your face has been all over the news lately and when my friends found out I knew you, they wanted to meet you. And before you ask, they do not want to meet you because you're his daughter. They want to meet you because they want to be friends with you. Plus, it will be easier to know someone besides me when you come to school."

I nod then look out the window, watching the scenery go by. We then pull up to a house a few minutes later and Tobias parks the car. He turns it off, opens his door, and comes around to help me out of the car. "You ready?"

"Yeah." We walk towards the front door and then Tobias knocks on the door. A minute or two passes before the door opens, revealing a dark skinned man. "Four, my man!" the guy exclaims, slapping Tobias on the back. "How are you?"

"Four?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"That's my nickname," Tobias answers.

"Is this the girl?" the guy asks.

"Yes, this is her. Tris, this is my idiot friend, Zeke. Zeke, this is Tris."

"It's nice to meet you, Tris," Zeke says, smiling at me then holding out his hand.

"You too." I grab his hand, slightly shaking it.

"Come in, everyone's waiting." Zeke steps aside and we both walk into the house. When we walk into the living room, there is a group of people sitting there. Everyone says some sort of greeting towards Tobias then they turn their attention to me. I can feel myself slightly tremble as I look at all of their faces. I take a deep breath then give them a sheepish smile. "Um…hi?"

"Oh my gosh, you must be Tris!" a girl with mocha colored skin and short dark black hair practically screams. She runs over to me, grabbing my hand. "It's so nice to finally meet you! Four hasn't stopped talking about you since you've been in the hospital."

"Christina," Tobias grumbles, his cheeks turning slightly red.

"Anyway, I believe you and I are going to be great friends." The girl, Christina, smiles at me before leading me over to the couches. She helps me sit down then sits down beside me. "So, introductions. I'm Christina, the girl to your left is Marlene, and next to her is Lynn, and then Shauna. This is my boyfriend, Will, and Uriah and Zeke over there are brothers," Christina explains, pointing to everyone. "And obviously, you know Four."

"Why are all of you calling him Four?" I ask.

"That's his nickname at school," Uriah states. "In football and baseball, he scored four touchdowns and four homeruns. He earned the nickname Four and it has stuck with him ever since."

"I see."

"So, Tris, what's your story?" asks Shauna.

"You know my story." I'm confused by Shauna's question for my face has been all over the news apparently.

"No, I mean besides that story. Like, tell us about yourself and your likes and dislikes."

"Um…well…I'm sixteen years old and I've been living in my house for the past six years."

"Didn't you go to school?" Will asks.

I shake my head. "Marcus kept me at home two years after my mother left me."

"Why did your mom leave you?" asks Marlene.

I shrug. "I don't know. I think she couldn't handle Marcus hitting her. What hurts me the most is that she didn't take me with her. She left me with that man."

"Why didn't you just run away?" Lynn asks. "I mean, it's not like Marcus would care if you left or not. He probably wouldn't do anything about it."

"Lynn!" hisses Shauna.

"No, it's true. He even said I'm no longer a daughter to him."

"Ok, this is getting depressing," states Christina. "You know what we should do? Watch a movie."

"I'll get some DVDs," says Zeke.

"I'll order pizza," Uriah says.

They leave the room and the girls start talking to me while Will and Tobias converse with one another. It isn't long before Zeke and Uriah walk back into the room. "The pizza guy should be here in about thirty minutes," says Uriah.

"Well, we can decide what movies we can watch." Zeke places a stack of DVDs on the floor then spreads them out. "We have The Fault in Our Stars, Pitch Perfect, Avatar, Tangled, Les Misérables, and Frozen."

"Not Frozen!" yells Lynn. "Anything but Frozen."

"These are all good movies," says Marlene.

"How about we let Tris decide what movie we should watch?" suggests Tobias.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Christina agrees. Everyone turns their attention to me and I can feel my face heat up. I look at the movie options and read the summaries of all of them. While I'm trying to decide what movie to pick, Shauna leans over and says, "You know, the Fault in Our Stars is a good chick flick."

"Don't try to persuade her," argues Uriah. "Besides, Avatar is filled with adventure and a damn good battle."

"That movie is basically about going to war against tall blue monkeys with tails and markings that glow in the dark," states Lynn. ( **My friend said the same thing when she heard of the movie. It was our little inside joke.)**

"Hey, don't you dare make fun of Avatar!"

"I do like the music they have in the movie," Marlene says.

"Plus, the technology they have in the movie is pretty cool," states Will.

"I think I've made my decision," I say, holding up the Avatar DVD.

"Aw, man," mumbles Shauna.

"To be fair, Shauna, I've never seen any of these movies."

"What?!"

"You've never seen _any_ of these movies?!" Zeke exclaims.

I shake my head. "Entertainment wasn't really a privilege for me. Marcus wouldn't let me watch any TV after my mom left. I did watch old Disney movies when I was little but that was about it."

"Well, it seems like we have to have a movie marathon," states Uriah.

"We just have to be out of here by five," Tobias says, sitting down next to me.

Zeke takes the DVD and puts it in the DVD player.

"Does anyone here know your real name?" I ask Tobias.

"They do, but I like to be known by Four at school."

"Do I have to call you Four now?"

Tobias thinks about this before saying, "You can call me by my real name only when we are alone."

"You must tell that to all the girls that talk to you."

"No, all of them call me Four."

"Why can I call you by your real name but no one else can?"

Tobias leans down and whispers, "Because you're special."

My cheeks heat up for probably the third time that day as Tobias drapes his arm across my shoulders. As the movie starts playing, I find myself captivated by the movie and couldn't tear my eyes away from the screen. I don't even register the doorbell ringing or that my head is on Tobias' shoulder. It's only when I smell pizza that my attention is turned towards Uriah, who is carrying three large boxes of pizza.

"Isn't that two much food?" I ask.

"Trust me, with these two, this is enough for all of us," says Marlene, gesturing towards Zeke and Uriah.

Uriah puts the boxes on the floor, opening them, and everyone grabs a piece. Tobias grabs a piece for me and him and I take a bite of the pizza. It's been a while since I had pizza so I forgot how good it tastes. As we continue to watch the movie, the group makes small talk along the way. I smile at my new friends as I lean my head back on Tobias' shoulder, turning my attention back to the movie.

* * *

 **Little fourtris moment here! Next chapter is basically Tris going to high school for the first time as well as meeting some new enemies. If you guys have any ideas of what should happen, leave a review and if I like it, I may incorporate it into the next chapter or into future chapters. I'll see you guys next Friday. Please leave a review, bye! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! New chapter and, just a heads up, I have Thanksgiving break that starts on Tuesday and goes till Sunday. I plan to update three times during my break for I will be busy on Thanksgiving day as well as Black Friday. I'll try to update as much as I can but don't worry, for I have Christmas break basically two weeks after Thanksgiving break. Anyway, hope you like this chapter!**

 **I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

Chapter 9

 **TRIS' POV**

In the weeks since I met Tobias' friends, my life has been pretty good. I've gotten more and more comfortable with the gang and they have accepted me into their group. Christina and I have become very good friends and she has even labeled me as her best friend.

Marcus was thrown into jail as well. I went to court to tell my side of the story and that, along with the scars on my body, were enough to convince the judge and jury to send Marcus to prison. He was convicted of child abuse and was sent to prison for twenty years. I won't have to deal with him anymore and I'm happy that I'm free of him. The judge had asked me after the case was over if my mother was alive. I told him that I believe so and the judge told me that he'll locate my mother and tell her what's going on. He also said that if my mother doesn't come to claim in a certain number of days or signs papers to put me up for adoption, then I'll be sent to a foster home. I agreed with the terms, trying to bury the fears of being put into another abusive home.

My body is mostly healed and Natalie thinks that I will be able to go to school for the first time in years. I'm kind of nervous about going back to school but I know that Tobias will be there beside me as well as my friends that will help me through it. I just hope that I will have at least some classes with them so that I'm not alone.

* * *

Today, Natalie is taking me to the high school called Faction High. She explained to me earlier today that I have to take some sort of test to see which of the five factions I belong in. I remember when I was little that I went to an Abnegation school, but apparently I can change which faction I want to be in at high school. All of my friends are in Dauntless but I don't feel brave enough to be in Dauntless. I guess I have to just trust the test and see what faction I belong in.

Natalie pulls up to the school and parks in the parking lot. We get out of the car and walk towards the office. When we walk in, Natalie walks up to the front desk. "Hello, Tori."

Tori, who is a young woman probably in her late thirties, looks up and smiles at Natalie. She has long, dark black hair and brown eyes. Tori gets up, walks around, and hugs Natalie. "Hi, how are you?" Tori asks.

"I'm good. And you?"

"I'm doing well." Tori looks at me and smiles. "Is this the young girl you were telling me about?"

"Yes." Natalie turns to me. "Tris, this is Tori. She is a family friend and we treat each other like sisters."

"Even her sons call me Aunt Tori," adds Tori. "Anyway, so I hear that you need to take the test to see which group you belong in."

"Yeah, I do."

"All right." Tori walks back over to the desk and rummages around. She then takes out a packet and hands it to me. "Ok, you can go down the hall and you can use the first room on the right to take the test. Just answer the questions on how you would take the scenario."

I nod my head, kind of confused as to how the test is, and follow her directions. I go into the room, sit down, and look over the test in front of me. As I look it over, I realize that Tori was right. All of the questions on here are scenarios that ask 'what would you do in this situation?' Thinking that this would be easy, I grab a pencil and start to do the questions. However, as I'm going through them, I realize that this is harder than it looks. Each question has five choices and I can only pick one. Some of the questions have more than one answer that I would do or answers that I would probably never do. I'm able to answer all of the questions, finally, then go back to the front to give the test to Tori, who is conversing with Natalie. They look my way when I walk into the room. "You finished?" Tori asks.

I nod and give her the test. "Ok, I just need a few minutes to go over the test to see which faction you belong in." Tori sits behind the desk and reviews my test while I stand beside Natalie, anxiously waiting for Tori to tell me what I received. Tori looks up at me after she's finished checking my test. "Well, it looks like you are equally matched for two factions: Abnegation and Dauntless."

"What?" I ask, surprised.

"Don't worry, there are some students that get more than one faction and you're no different. You just have to choose which faction you want to go into."

"Um…I think I'll choose…Dauntless."

Tori smiles. "Ok, I'll put your information into the system and tomorrow I'll have your schedule and locker combination for you. Also, all of the factions have a dress code. It's nothing major but you just have to wear the color of your faction, which is black."

"Thank you."

"See you tomorrow."

Natalie and I walk out of the office and get in the car. Natalie drives us back home while I sat in the front seat, contemplating about how school will go tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, I wake up to my alarm going off. I slam my hand on it and then sit up, stretching my arms. I get up from the bed and get dressed. I put on a black tank top, pants, and gym shoes. I brush my hair then put it into a low ponytail. I walk downstairs to see everyone but Tobias already downstairs, eating breakfast. "Good morning, Tris," greets Natalie. "You ready for your first day of school?"

"Sure?" But it came out more like a question than an answer.

"You'll be fine, especially since you're in the same faction group Tobias is in," reassures Andrew.

"Yes, and you'll have your friends to help you out as well." Natalie hands me a plate of scrambled eggs, sausages, and hash browns. I thank her, pour myself a glass of orange juice, and sit down at the table by Andrew. I've gotten more comfortable with him now so I'm not really scared of him anymore. "Where's Tobias?"

"Right here," Tobias answers, walking into the kitchen. He grabs a plate of food, gets a glass of milk, and sits down at the table. We eat breakfast while conversing in-between. After I finish eating, I go upstairs and brush my teeth. I grab my backpack that has all my school supplies, which Natalie bought for me yesterday so I have the basic materials.

I walk downstairs to see Tobias waiting by the front door. "Ready?"

"Now? Isn't it still early to leave to go to school?" It's only seven thirty and school doesn't start till eight.

"You need to get your schedule and locker combination, as well as give you a quick tour and try your locker to make sure it works."

"Doesn't the locker combinations work?"

"Sometimes the lockers get jammed and they won't open." I nod. "Caleb!"

"Coming!" Caleb walks into the room wearing a blue T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

"Caleb, what faction are you in?" I ask, trying to figure out from his outfit which faction he's from.

"I'm in Erudite, the smart ones."

"More like the know-it-alls," comments Tobias.

"Or like your adrenaline junkie friends," side marks Caleb.

"Hey! They are-"

"Boys, don't make me come over there!" Natalie yells from the kitchen which then makes Tobias and Caleb run out of the house. I stare after them as Natalie walks into the living room, shaking her head. "Do they ever get along?" I ask her.

"At times, but don't get along when it comes to school. Anyway, have a good day at school, Tris."

"Thanks, Natalie." I leave the house and go to the car, where Caleb and Tobias are at. I get in the car and Tobias drives towards the school. We get there and while Caleb goes off on his own, Tobias walks with me to the office. We walk in and Tobias smiles at Tori. "Hello, Aunt Tori."

Tori looks up. "Hello, Tobias. How are you?"

"I'm good. Just walking with Tris to get her schedule and show her around the school."

Tori turns to me and smiles. "Hello again, Tris. Are you ready for your first day of school?" I nod, giving her a small smile. "All right, here is your schedule and locker combination." Tori gives me a piece of paper. "Have a good day, guys!" We thank her and walk out of the office. I look at the paper to see what classes I have.

Locker #460: 27-34-43

1st period: English with Ms. Johanna

2nd period: Math with Mr. Max

3rd period: History with Mr. Kang

4th period: Homeroom with Ms. Tori

5th period: Lunch

6th period: Art with Ms. Tori

7th period: Science with Ms. Matthews

8th period: Gym with Coach Amar

9th period: Self-Defense with Four and Eric

I'm confused why I have a self-defense class and why Tobias is teaching it. Tobias looks over my shoulder to look at my schedule and smiles. "You have most of the classes with either me or my friends."

"Why do I have a self-defense class?" I ask him.

"Each faction has a specific class that deals with their group. Since Dauntless matches with bravery, there is a class about fighting."

"Why are you teaching it?"

"Seniors have a chance to teach under classmen self-defense and I volunteered myself to teach one of the classes. I'm one of the many different instructors to the self-defense classes. Each class has two instructors so I'm teaching it along with Eric. Word of advice, don't get on Eric's bad side and you'll be fine."

"Ok."

"Let's go to your locker." Tobias leads me down the hallway and towards the lockers. We stop in front of locker 460 and I try the locker combination. The locker opens just fine so I put my backpack in the locker, getting out a notebook, folder, and pencil bag. I close my locker and turn to Tobias. "So, where to now?"

"Now we have to go to the front of the school to wait for our friends," answers Tobias. We start walking towards the front.

"So, you never told me which of our friends are in my classes," I say as we are walking.

"To tell you the truth, I only remember the classes that you are in with me and our friends, and that's gym, lunch, homeroom, self-defense, history, and art. The others you would have to ask them."

I nod and continue to walk towards the front. Once we get there, I see all our friends waiting there.

"Hello, Four and Tris!" calls Zeke, waving towards us.

"Hey, Zeke," greets Tobias.

"Are you ready for your first day of school, Tris?" Shauna asks me.

I shrug. "Kind of. I just have to survive this day and then I'll see how I feel."

"Just stick with us and you'll be fine," reassures Marlene.

"Do you have your class schedule with you?" Christina asks.

"Yeah." I give her my schedule and she looks it over while the others look over her shoulder. I find out that Marlene and Lynn are in my English class; Christina is in my math class; Tobias, Christina, and Uriah are in my history class; everyone is in my homeroom, lunch, and gym class; Tobias, Zeke, and Shauna are in my art class; Will is in my science class; and Will, Christina, Marlene, Lynn, Uriah, and Tobias are in my self-defense class. So I know that I won't be lost today since all of my classes have my friends in it.

Suddenly, students start coming into the school. They look at me, widen their eyes, and start whispering to their friends. I can hear them murmuring stuff about me being Marcus' daughter and I can feel my self-confidence go down. I start wishing that I can hide away so that I can feel no one's stares on me.

Tobias must notice this for he turns to the crowd and yells, "If you don't stop talking about her, then I'll make sure you _will_ stop!" Everyone instantly stops talking and scurries away, some are practically running. I'm really surprised that everyone listened to him and stopped talking about me.

"Four's a legend around here," explains Uriah, noticing my confused expression. "No one messes with him."

I nod my head in understanding.

"All right, let's get to class before the first bell rings," says Will.

We all nod and make our way to our first class. I'm just hoping that school will be ok and that I won't make any enemies.

* * *

 **Next chapter is when Tris will meet Peter and his gang. Hopefully, the next time I'll update will be on Tuesday. Please leave a review and let me know what you think! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I didn't reread this chapter for I was rushing to get this chapter to you before I leave to go to my Aunts, which is in ten minutes. I'll upload a revised version later tonight.**

 **I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

Chapter 10

I walk into my first class, which is English, and sit down next to Marlene. We converse with each other until the teacher walks in. She is an older woman with short dark brown hair and brown eyes. The woman has a scar on the right side of her face. She smiles at us as she stands behind the desk. "Good morning, class," greets the woman. "It seems we have a new student with us." The teacher looks at me and gives me a smile. "Would you please introduce yourself to the class?"

I slowly stand up and look at everyone. "My name is Tris Eaton." Right after I said that, everyone starts whispering to each other but one student yells out, "She's the weird girl who gets beat up by her own father!"

"Molly!" The teacher scolds. "Principal's office, now!"

The girl, Molly, huffs then gets up from her seat. She leaves the room and the teacher turns back to me. "I'm sorry, Tris. I welcome you to this school and I hope you enjoy your time here. My name is Ms. Johanna."

I nod and then sit back down. Marlene gives me a reassuring smile and then turns her attention to Ms. Johanna as she starts the class.

* * *

I'm walking towards homeroom with Tobias, Christina, and Uriah. My classes so far were pretty good so far and pretty easy. It helps that my friends are in my classes to help me get through the day.

My friends and I walk into homeroom and sit down next to our friends. "How are your classes going, Tris?" Shauna asks me when I sit down.

"They're going good," I answer. "This one girl in my first class said that I was a weird girl that got beat up by her father."

"Did she have shoulder length black hair and brown eyes?" asks Zeke. "Kind of big."

"Yeah."

"That's Molly. She and her friends are the bullies here at school."

"Have you met any of her other friends?" Uriah asks.

"No, well…at least I think I didn't. All I know was that she said that to me during first period."

"Neither of them are in my classes and Tris is in those classes," says Christina. "So no, she hasn't met them yet."

"That's good," comments Tobias. "You do not want to hang around those people."

"They're that bad."

"They mess with everyone," stats Marlene. "Whether they are in their own faction or not."

I nod. "So…if I don't bother them, then I should be good, right?"

The group is quiet, they don't say anything. "Guys?"

"By now, Molly would have told her group about you and sooner or later, the whole group will come to you and start messing with you," explains Lynn.

"I can't avoid them either way?"

They all shake their heads and I sigh, placing my head in my hands. I run my hands over my hair and take a deep breath, letting it out.

"You ok, Tris?" Tobias asks.

"Yeah, just stressed that's all."

"Don't worry, those bullies won't mess with Four," Uriah stats with a smirk.

"What do you mean?"

"While Four is a good football and baseball player, he is an excellent fighter," Zeke explains. "When he took self-defense, Four beat all the kids and never lost a fight. I still remember when he beat up Eric, who was the best fighter before Four moved in."

"The Eric who's one of my instructors?"

"Yup, and Eric is one of the bullies. Since Eric got beat up by Four, none of the bullies have ever messed with Four because of how strong he is," says Will. "And they won't mess with anyone who is with Four."

"I see."

Just then, Tori walks in and sits down behind the desk. She takes attendance then looks at her computer while the rest of the class either does homework or talks with other classmates. All too soon, the bell rings, signaling the end of homeroom. My friends and I walk towards the cafeteria, talking along the way. When I walk into the cafeteria, I notice that there are two lines, serving two different types of meals. I'm trying to decide which line to go into when I feel Christina pulling me into the second line, which is serving hamburgers, fries, and chocolate cake. "You have got to try the Dauntless cake," says Christina, putting a slice on my tray. "It is to die for."

"Yeah, you haven't lived until you tried the cake," Uriah puts in.

"Ok," I say, giving them small smiles. Truthfully, I have no idea what makes this cake seem special. To me, it's just a chocolate cake; it can't be any different.

I grab a hamburger along with some fries then follow my friends to a table. We sit down and sat conversing with one another. As I'm eating my fries, I realize I forgot a drink so I get up and walk over to a fridge that keeps a variety of different drinks. After trying to decide what to drink, I decide on a bottle of water. I start walking back to the table only to trip over something and fall to the floor. I hear laughter above me and when I look up, I see a group of people sitting in their chairs, their heads thrown back in laughter. One of them, a man with shiny black hair and black eyes, has their leg sticking out so I know that he is the one that tripped me. "Did you have a nice fall?" the guys asks me and his friends snicker at his question.

I get up and glare at him. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't understand you. All I hear it a giant asshole trying to speak."

The whole cafeteria gets quiet and stares at me, including the people in front of me. The guy who tripped me stands up, glaring at me. "Who do you think you're talking to?"

"Well, there is only one asshole in front of me," I answer.

I hear some people say 'ohhhh' and someone says, 'oh snap!'

"Peter, that's the girl that got beat up by her father," a girl says and when I look over to her, I see that it's Molly. My eyes widen slightly for I have just met the group of bullies.

"Is that so?" Peter asks, grinning at me. "Well, how did it feel to be beaten by your own father?"

"Did it hurt when he never listened to your pleas?" another boy asks.

"Or that he called you pathetic names like the pathetic girl you are?" a blonde hair girl asks.

"How are you even in Dauntless when you never stood up for yourself?" a guy with piercings all over his face asks.

Apparently, I didn't notice that a tear had fallen down my face and I hastily wiped it away, refusing to let these bullies see me cry.

"Look at her, she's crying," Molly comments.

"You're too weak to be Dauntless," states Peter. "Why don't you change factions and become a weak, pathetic Stiff."

"Why don't you shut your face!" a familiar voice growls. I turn around to see Tobias standing there, a pissed off look on his face. I look back at the bullies to see that most of them have listened while some are avoiding his gaze.

"She's the one that started it, Four," says Peter then scoffs. "Thinking that I tripped her."

"I saw everything, Peter, so I know you tripped her. I'll give you one warning but if you bother Tris again, then I will make your life a living hell." Tobias pulls me away from the group and back to my table.

"I can't believe you said that to Peter," Christina says with wide eyes once I sat back down.

"To be honest, I had no idea he was one of the bullies until I saw Molly with them," I tell her.

"Well, you better watch your back now, for Peter and his gang will definitely come for you," warns Zeke.

"Why?!"

"You talked back to him and according to Peter, no one talks back to him and gets away with it," says Lynn.

"Great," I mutter, playing with my food.

"Have some cake, it'll make you feel better," Uriah says, pushing the plate towards me.

"Not everything can be fixed with cake, Uriah," Zeke says.

"You never know!"

I take a bit of the chocolate cake and flavor explodes in my mouth. The cake tastes so good and it's so chocolatey. "This is amazing!"

"Told ya."

We finish eating lunch while I try to forget the things they said to me. Now that I'm thinking about it, I don't know why I picked Dauntless. I'm not strong enough and I didn't stand up for myself when Marcus beat me. I'm a coward, I'm not meant to be in Dauntless. I suddenly don't have an appetite and push the half-eaten chocolate cake away from me.

"Are you all right?" Tobias asks me.

I give him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine."

Tobias stares at me for a few minutes before turning back to our friends, conversing with them. I keep thinking about what the bullies say until the bell rings, signaling the end of lunch.

* * *

The rest of my classes go by smoothly until I get to my self-defense class. When I walk into class with my friends, I see Peter, Molly, and two boys standing there, talking. They then stop and glare at me when I walk in.

"Who are the other two boys?" I ask my friends.

"The guy with the rotten carrot color of hair is Drew, he's Peter's lackey. The other guy is Al and he was lured into Peter's group a few months ago. Al was a nice guy until Peter got to him and changed him," answers Will.

"All right, initiates," the guy with a lot of piercings says.

"Is that Eric?" I whisper.

"Yeah, and he's the leader of the bullies," confirms Christina. "Peter is in charge when Eric's not around."

"Let's continue with our fights. New girl and Molly in the ring."

"She hasn't learned how to fight yet," growls Tobias.

"You can't learn if you don't fight," Eric states.

"That's not how this works."

"I'm the trainer of this class."

"Well I'm in charge and I say no."

"She doesn't look that strong anyway," Drew adds in. "She'll probably start crying and beg for Molly to start once she hits her."

"Daddy, daddy stop!" Peter whines in a girl's voice. "Don't hurt a pathetic girl like me."

Before I could control myself, I throw a punch at Peter, hitting him in the face. I go to throw another punch but Peter hits me harder and all I see is black.

* * *

 **I'll make sure to reread this chapter later tonight to see if there are any errors. Have a good Thanksgiving everyone and safe travels if you're going anywhere. Please leave a review, bye! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**New chapter! I don't know when I'll next update for I have finals next week and I need to study for them. So, I'm going to say expect the next chapter either next Friday or next Saturday. Hope you like this chapter!**

 **I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

Chapter 11

 **TOBIAS' POV**

My eyes widen as I watch Tris punch Peter in the face. She is the only one that has ever hit Peter before…besides me. I feel proud that my Tris did that. Wait, did I just call her my Tris? However, next thing I know, Peter punches Tris in the face but this punch is enough to knock her out. Anger courses through me and then I'm marching up to Peter and sock him right in the face, making him fall to the ground. "What the hell was that for?!" Peter exclaims, holding his bruised cheek.

I take a threatening step towards him and Peter flinches away. I smirk. "For being a bully, you sure are a coward." I hear a chorus of 'oh's' and 'burn' before I walk over to Tris and gently pick her up. I hear a slight moan and I'm momentarily surprised that Tris might still be conscious. I start walking out of the gym when I hear Eric call out, "Where are you going?"

"I'm taking Tris to the nurse's office. When I come back, I better not see any students unconscious on the floor."

"You're not the boss of me."

I turn to glare at Eric. "You and I both know that I'm the strongest one here. If you want a rematch, I can gladly give it to you but it would only prove nothing." I walk out of gym and towards the nurse's office. When I walk into the room, one of the nurses's looks up and shakes her head. "Again? Four, you have to control your students when you train them."

"Actually, this happened before training began. Tris, here, threw the first punch but Peter punched her back even harder and knocked her out."

The nurse nods in understanding. "Just lay her on the bed here and I'll look after her."

I nod at her and place Tris down on the bed by the wall. I stare at her for a minute or two, running my hand through her hair, before walking back towards the gym.

* * *

 **TRIS' POV**

I groan as I slowly open my eyes, sitting up on a bed. Wait? How did I get on a bed?

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" a soft voice asks and I look to the side to see a young woman wearing a red dress standing there, smiling at me.

"I'm fine," I answer. "But how did I get here?"

"That young man, Four, brought you here. He looked very concerned for you. Do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah, Peter insulted me so I punched him in the face. I wasn't ready for him to punch me back harder though."

The woman nods. "That's what Four told me as well but I'm just making sure his story is the same as yours. Do you feel good to go back to your class or do you want to lay down for a bit?"

"No, I want to go back." _I don't want to seem weak to those bullies,_ I think to myself.

"All right, I'll write you a pass and you can get back to your class." The woman writes me a pass then gives it to me. I take it, thank her, and walk back to my self-defense class. When I walk in, I see that everyone is either hitting a punching bag or practicing fighting with one another.

"Tris, what are you doing here?" I turn around to see Uriah staring at me, eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm in this class, aren't I?"

"No, what I mean is aren't you supposed to be in the nurse's office?"

"I wanted to come back here; I'm not weak." I glance over at Peter and see him glaring daggers at me.

"Here, let me give you a crash course on fighting." Uriah leads me over to one of the punching bags and teaches me different punches and kicks as well as helps me to do the moves correctly. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Tobias staring at us. No wait, he's glaring. Why is he glaring? Did I do something wrong?

After a while, Uriah leaves me alone when I learn the moves and goes off to practice his own fighting. I start punching the bag with the moves Uriah taught me but every time I punch the bag, it doesn't even move far. At most, the bag is only nudged a bit and it frustrates me that I can't move the bag farther. I continue to punch the bag, putting all of my strength behind my punches but I still can't move the bag farther.

I hear footsteps walking towards and when I turn around, Tobias stands there, observing me. I go back to hitting the bag, trying to pretend that Tobias isn't staring at me.

"You're weak," Tobias says after a moment of silence. "You've got no muscle. You are not going to win a fight, not like that."

"That's good to know," I state.

"Keep tension here." Tobias places a hand on my stomach and I stop what I'm doing to stare at him. I can feel electricity run through my body from where Tobias' hand is placed. "When you go into a fight, hit the person in the throat. You can also use your small figure to your advantage by being quick and on your feet."

"Four!"

"Keep practicing." Tobias walks off to assist another person while I turn back to the bag, a small smile on my face.

* * *

I watch the scenery go by as I listen to Caleb talk about some experiment he did in his science class. Well…I'm more like trying to tune Caleb out. I'm pretty sure Tobias is doing the same thing for he doesn't look that interested in whatever Caleb is saying. We get back to the house and even still, Caleb is rambling about the experiment and I'm really close to exploding in his face but he finally stops talking. We walk into the house to see Natalie sitting on the couch, reading a book. Her attention turns to us when we walk into the room. "Hello Tobias, Tris, and Caleb," greets Natalie. "How was school?"

"Good," Caleb answers.

"Ok," answers Tobias.

"I got punched in the face by the school bully but other than that…no, my day was still bad," I answer.

"What?" Natalie gets up and walks over to me, inspecting my bruised cheek.

"I'm fine, Mom," I tell her but my eyes widen after I say that. I look to the ground, feeling embarrassed with myself. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I'm actually happy that you called me 'Mom.'"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know if you remember, but when you went into court a few weeks ago, the judge told you that if your mother doesn't come to claim in a certain number of days, then you'll be sent into foster care." I nod, remembering the event clearly. "Well, the time has expired and I received a letter saying that you must go into foster care."

"I see." I really don't know what I'm feeling. I'm upset that my mom hasn't come for me but I'm not that upset since she did leave me with Marcus. I'm also scared that I'm going to be adopted into another abusive family or that I won't see my friends or Tobias and his family again. "I'll go pack."

"What are you talking about?" Caleb asks. "Why are you packing?"

I stare at him, confusion on my face. "Cause I have to go to foster care."

"No you don't."

"What?"

"We talked about this last night when you were upstairs," Natalie says, smiling. "We've love having you here and we already consider you a daughter. So we decided to foster you until someone comes to adopt you."

Tears fill my eyes as I hear Natalie explain herself. "Really?" Natalie nods and I smile. I launch myself at her, hugging her tightly. Natalie hugs me back and I'm happy to be part of a family.

* * *

 **Aww, Tris is part of a family. Don't worry, she'll get adopted soon. Also, get ready for some fourtris scenes that are coming up soon. I won't tell you when so you'll have to wait to find out. Please review, bye! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry that I didn't update like I said I would but when I finished finals, I didn't want to do anything but just relax in my own bed. Then, I've been really lazy just watching TV and I haven't had the urge to write my story. I've also been thinking on writing a crossover between NCIS and Divergent. I would do it but I was wondering if you guys would read it.**

 **Also, before I forget, I got a review from Eunice339 suggesting that I should have Natalie and Andrew be her foster parents. I didn't really think of it until she suggested it and it would make more sense if Tris would be in foster care until she gets adopted. So thank you Eunice339 for suggesting this to me.**

 **Now, on with the story. I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

Chapter 12

I still can't believe what had happened. Natalie is taking me into her family until someone comes to adopt me. Natalie has also told me that there is a woman that is interested in adopting me and from what I've heard, she seems like a nice woman. I haven't met her but Natalie has said that I have. The only woman I could think of that I have met is Tori but I don't think she would adopt me. Natalie told me that the woman has to talk it over with her husband first before she decides if she wants to adopt me or not. Until then, Andrew and Natalie will foster me until either the woman decides to adopt me or someone else comes along to adopt me.

* * *

I am sitting in the cafeteria at school, eating lunch with my friends. We are talking about the school dance coming up in the next few weeks. The girls are talking about what they are going to wear while the guys are talking about what they were planning on doing after the dance with their dates. From our group of friends, Christina and Will are going together as well as Zeke and Shauna. I've heard from Christina that during second period, Uriah asked Marlene to the dance when she walked into the room. I'm really happy for Marlene but also jealous. I know that no guy will ask me to the dance so I'll stay at home or I might be the awkward person just standing in the background, watching other people dance with their respective others.

My thoughts are interrupted when Shauna asks, "Tris, are you going to the dance?"

I shrug. "Probably not, besides who would even ask me."

"Oh, come on!" Christina exclaims. "There are plenty of guys who would die to ask you out."

"Really? I haven't had any guys come up to me to ask me out."

"You just have to wait. The dance is a few weeks away so you'll have plenty to get asked to the dance by a guy."

I roll my eyes and take a bite of my sandwich.

"Don't roll your eyes at me; I know what I'm talking about."

"Yeah right," mutters Uriah.

"Excuse me, but who needed help when a certain guy wanted to propose to a girl named Marlene?" Christina asks, smirking at him.

"I knew that you couldn't have done that on your own," says Marlene.

Uriah blushes while everyone chuckles at him.

"That's my baby bro," Zeke coos, rubbing his knuckles on his brother's head. Uriah struggles to get out of Zeke's grip as Zeke continues to mess up Uriah's hair. When Uriah finally gets out of his brother's grip, he tries to fix up his messed up hair.

"I told you not to do that," Uriah grumbles, glaring at his brother.

"I'm your older brother, I can do anything," states Zeke.

"That's not what Mom says."

"Ok, at home I can't do anything but I can at school."

"Not unless I tell her."

Zeke stares at Uriah, narrowing his eyes at Uriah. "You wouldn't."

Uriah raises an eyebrow and smirks at his brother. "Try me."

The two have a staring contest, almost challenging each other, until Shauna says, "All right, enough boys."

"It's not over until one of us concedes," says Zeke, not breaking his gaze from his brother.

"Well I'm ending it."

Zeke and Uriah grumble but break their staring contest with each other. The conversation drifts off and everyone starts talking about the dance again. I turn my attention to Tobias, who seems lost in thought. "Are you going to dance, Tobias?"

 **TOBIAS' POV**

After Zeke and Uriah break off their staring contest, my mind drifts off to the dance. I really want to ask Tris out to the dance. Ever since I have met her, I thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. As I got to know her, I started to fall for her and I wanted to ask her out. Then I thought that she wouldn't go out with a guy like me. Also, I don't think she sees me as a boyfriend for I mostly have been acting like a big brother around her. My parents are also fostering her so I feel like it would be weird if I started dating her. Maybe I should wait until she gets adopted by someone. _But that could take forever,_ my inner thoughts say.

 _Yeah, but my mom said that someone wants to adopt her._

 _How do you know that that person will adopt her? What if her husband doesn't want a daughter?_

"Are you going to the dance, Tobias?" Tris asks me, a smile on her face.

I turn to her and give her a smile. "I might, but it all depends if the girl I'm thinking about asking will say yes."

Tris' smile falters. "You have a girl on your mind?"

"Yeah, she's the most beautiful girl I have ever meet but I don't think she knows it yet. I'm hoping when I ask her to the dance, she'll say yes."

"Well, I hope that this perfect girl says yes to you." Tris is smiling at me but I can see tears swimming in her eyes. I'm about to ask her what's wrong but the bell rings, signaling the end of lunch. Tris gets up from the table and hurries out of the cafeteria.

"What's wrong with Tris?" Marlene asks.

"I have no idea," answers Will.

"Did you say something to upset her?" Lynn asks.

"If you did, I won't be afraid to hurt you," warns Christina.

 _What did I say to upset her?_ I ask myself.

 **TRIS' POV**

I hurry out of the cafeteria before the tears run down my face. Hearing that Tobias wants to ask another girl out to the dance is upsetting. I've had a crush on Tobias since he stood up to Marcus and saved me from that terrible place. Now hearing that he likes another girl is killing me. I think that I should have told him that I liked him before Tobias set his eyes on another girl.

I stop in front of my locker and take deep breaths, calming myself down before I open my locker to gather my books for my next class. I wipe my eyes, take a deep breath, and then walk towards my next class.

* * *

I'm able to get through the next few periods without a problem. Of course, my friends asked me if I was ok but I just put a smile on my face and told them that I was fine. However, I'm going to have to face Tobias during my self-defense class and I'm not really looking forward to it. He's probably going to ask me if I'm ok and I don't know if I will be able to look at him in the eye without thinking about the girl he's planning on taking to the dance.

I walk into the gym and towards my group of friends. Before I can get to them, Peter blocks my path, smirking at me. "What do you want, Peter?"

"Can't I talk with my favorite Stiff?" Peter asks innocently.

"Don't call me that," I growl at him. Apparently, Stiff is the new nickname Peter and his friends have given me whenever they see me.

"What's wrong with your nickname? Don't you like it?"

"No, I don't."

Peter keeps the stupid grin on his face and I just want to smack it off of him. "Anyway, I know the dance is coming up so how about I make you a deal? You go with me to the dance and I'll stop calling you Stiff."

I scoff. "Yeah, right. I should go out with an asshole like you just so that you can stop calling me Stiff." I try to walk around him but he grabs my arm to keep me in place. "Let me go."

"I would reconsider your decision, especially when there's a man out to get you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Haven't you heard? Your father, Marcus Eaton, escaped from prison." That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

* * *

 **Bum bum bum! Yes, a cliffhanger. I'm so evil :). Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Also, let me know if you'll read a crossover between NCIS and Divergent. If you do, I'll probably start it the day after Christmas. I'll try to update sometime this weekend. Bye! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yes, I know. I've been making empty promises to you guys. To be honest, I actually lost the will to write this story. I haven't been getting any inspiration for this story and I didn't want to rush to end this story but I think I might be doing that. Also, I've been thinking of other stories I want to write as well as a story I've been trying to write but haven't touched since last month so it makes me feel like I'm behind on my writing.**

 **In other news, I started my NCIS/Divergent crossover story. The first chapter is already up so you guys can go and read it if you want. It is called Searching for You and I'll continue it if I get some feedback saying to continue.**

 **Anyway, enough of my babbling. I hope you like this chapter.**

 **I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

Chapter 13

I wake up, feeling a little bit exhausted. I find myself in my room and wonder how I got myself here. The last thing I remember was Peter telling me that Marcus escaped prison. I shiver at the thought of Marcus coming after me to try and take me back.

"How are you feeling?" A voice asks me. I turn to my side to see Tobias sitting on a chair, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Was Peter telling the truth about Marcus escaping prison?" I ask. "Please tell me he was joking." Tobias doesn't answer so that confirms that Peter must have been telling the truth. I sigh and look down at my lap, playing with the blanket that's covering me. I hear the chair squeak and footsteps walking over to me and then a hand is placed on top of mine. I look up at Tobias as he gently squeezes my hand.

"Hey, I promise that I won't let Marcus get you."

I shake my head. "Don't make promises that you can't keep."

"Tris-"

"You don't know him, Tobias. Marcus will do anything to get me back and he will hurt anyone that gets in his way."

"Then he will have to go through me to get to you."

"Why? Why do you care so much about me?"

Tobias stares at me, almost trying to decide what he should do. He opens his mouth to say something when a knock sounds at the door. Tobias releases my hand and I instantly miss the warmth from his hand. He walks over to the door and opens it. "Hi, mom."

"Is Tris awake?" I hear Natalie ask.

"I am," I answer, getting up from the bed.

Natalie walks into the room and gives me a reassuring smile. "There's someone here who wants to adopt you. It's the same woman I was telling you about a few days ago."

My mood instantly brightens, making a smile appear on my face. I follow Natalie out of the room, downstairs, and into the living room where a familiar woman stands with a man I've never seen before. "Tori?"

Tori turns around and she smiles at me. "Hello, Tris. I assume Natalie told you what has been going on?"

"She told me that someone wanted to adopt me but she didn't tell who it was."

"I wanted to keep it a surprise," Natalie answers. "But yes, Tori and her husband, Bud, would love to take you in and raise you as their daughter."

"So what do you say, Tris?" Bud asks, standing beside Tori and putting an arm around her shoulder. "Would you like to be part of our little family?"

I smile. "I would love to."

Tori walks over to me, engulfing me in a hug. "I'm happy I get to call you my daughter."

I wrap my arms around Tori. "I'm finally happy to call someone my mom and dad."

Tori gives me one last squeeze before releasing me. Her and Bud follow Natalie out of the room, probably to fill out some forms or something, when Tobias walks down the stairs.

"Tobias, I just got adopted!" I excitedly say then pounce on him, wrapping my arms around him.

"Really? That's great, Tris!" Tobias returns the hug. "I'm really happy that you finally have a family."

"Me too." I release him and take a step back. "Want to help me pack my stuff?"

"Sure." We go upstairs, stopping to grab some boxes, and start packing my stuff to take to my new home. Tori and Bud help by carrying my stuff to the car and packing up the car. After all of my things are packed, I say goodbye to my foster family and thank them for everything before leaving to go to my new home.

* * *

I place a picture of me and my friends on my desk, moving it around until I like where it is then walk back over to my stuff to unpack it. It's been a few hours since I moved into Tori and Bud's house and saw my new room. I learned on the way here that they decided to adopt me the first day they talked about it but waited a bit to get the house situated and my room ready for me.

When I walked into my room, I saw that it was painted a light purple and there was a bed against the wall, with enough space for a nightstand to be placed on the side, and across from my bed was a closet. A desk was placed underneath the window where purple curtains were draped over it. I actually like the view I get from my window for Tori and Bud have a lovely backyard and I get a view of the garden so I can stare at the flowers and daydream as I do my homework. I also have my own TV which is at the foot of my bed where it is resting on top of a small bookshelf and my dresser is resting on the wall next to the door. I like my room and I also like how Tori and Bud live halfway from Tobias and the school so I can walk towards Tobias' house and walk towards the school.

As I'm putting my clothes away, my cell phone starts ringing. I walk over to it and look at the caller I.D. to see that Tobias is calling. I answer it, a small smirk on my lips. "Wow, it's only been two hours and you're already missing me," I say into the phone.

"Tris, you need to come over to my house," Tobias says and I can tell that he sounds distressed.

"Why? What's going on?"

"I can't really explain but you need to get over here."

"Ok, I'll be over there as fast as I can." I hang up and walk out of my room, leaving my stuff scattered across the floor. "Tori, I'm going over to Tobias' house."

"Do you need a ride?" Tori asks me.

"No thanks, I can walk there." I walk out of the house and speed-walk towards Tobias' house. It doesn't take that long to get there and, when I do, I see an unfamiliar car parked in the driveway. As I walk up to the front door, the door opens and Tobias stands there. I can't read the expression on his face so I don't know what's going on or if something bad had happened. "What is it, Tobias? Did something happen?"

"No, Tris, it's just-No wait!" I walk past him, ignoring him calling me back, but when I walk into the living room, I stop in my tracks. I see the one person I haven't seen in eight years sitting on a chair, about two feet away from me. "Evelyn?"

* * *

 **Yes, Evelyn has returned and what does she want with Tris? Find out in the next chapter. Please leave a review. Bye! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is probably the quickest I have updated in a very long time...and I'm happy about it. Also, I uploaded another chapter of Searching for You so go check it out if you liked that story. Also, read the author's note at the bottom for that one is important.**

 **I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

Chapter 14

I couldn't believe it. My mother who had left me to fend for myself against Marcus was standing not that far from me. However, the shock is replaced by anger for all the torment she has put me through.

"Tris," Evelyn says, smiling at me. She gets up, taking a step closer to me but I back away.

"What are you doing here, Evelyn?" I ask, trying to keep myself calm.

"That is no way to talk to your mother, Tris."

I scoff. "Yeah right. I should be nice to the one person that left me at the hands of Marcus for eight years of my life. I don't know what kind of game you are playing, but I'm not interested in anything you have to offer."

"Tris, please listen to me. I know I haven't been the best mother to you but I just want to help you. I've heard that Marcus has escaped and I'm here to take you away; to take you to a place where Marcus won't be able to find us."

"No, I'm not going to some random place where I just hide and be stuck in a house for the rest of my life, fearing Marcus. I'm not doing it again, Evelyn, and I'm not going anywhere you want me to."

"Plus, Tris has already made a life here," Tobias adds in. "She has many friends here so you can't just rip her away from the people she cares about."

Evelyn glares at Tobias. "And what do you know? You know nothing about my daughter."

"That's where you're wrong. Tobias has been there for me more than you have been there. He was there to help me escape Marcus and he also helped me make friends. If it wasn't for him, I would still be stuck with Marcus or dead. Plus, I'm not your daughter anymore. You missed that chance when you didn't come after the trail to take me home. Instead, you left me with a chance of being adopted by another abusive family. I just got adopted today by a wonderful couple and I'm their daughter now." Evelyn stares at me with wide eyes. "Now would you please leave this house?" Evelyn gets up and starts walking towards the door. Before she leaves, Evelyn looks at me one last time before getting in her car and driving away.

I take a deep breath and then let it out, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Tris, are you all right?" Tobias asks me, concern on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can you take me back to Tori's?"

"Sure." Tobias grabs his car keys and leads me to his car. We get in and Tobias starts the car then pulls out, driving towards Tori's house. Once we get there, I turn to Tobias and give him a smile. "Thanks for the ride."

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?"

"Tobias, I'm all right." I get out of his car. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." I close the car door and walk inside.

"Hello, Tris. How was your time at Tobias'?" Tori asks me.

"It was…interesting."

"Did something happen?"

"Just…someone from my past came back."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shake my head. "I'm just going to lay down for a bit." I walk upstairs into my cluttered room, gently closing the door behind me. Once the door is closed, I make my over to the bed and plop down on it, burying my face in my pillow. Silent tears stream down my face as I clutch the blanket with my hands. Suddenly, I feel hands on my shoulder and when I look up, I see Tobias staring back at me, worry on his face. "Tobias?" I ask, my voice cracking a little. I wipe the tears off my face and clear my throat. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't believe you when you said you were fine. So I waited a little bit in my car and then asked Tori if I could come up to see you."

"I told you I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine to me." Tobias sits down on the bed next to me. "Tris, please don't shut me out. You can cry and let your emotions out, it's just me here."

At first, I want to tell him to go away and that I don't want him here. But then, my emotions start winning over and I launch myself at him, crying onto his chest. Tobias wraps his arms around me, holding me close to him. "Why?" I sob. "Why didn't she come back for me? Why did she just leave me on my own?"

"I don't know, Tris, I really don't know. But I'm here, and I'm not leaving you. Ever."

"I shouldn't be surprised, though; nobody would ever love someone so pathetic like me."

"You are not pathetic." Tobias leans back to look at me in the eyes. "You are the most beautiful girl in the world and any guy who thinks otherwise is stupid."

"And which guy would be stupid enough to love someone like me?"

"Me, Tris. I'm that guy that is in love with you."

 **TOBIAS' POV**

I stare at Tris after I said that while my brain is yelling at me, telling me that I've probably scared her off and that I won't have any chance with her.

"You…love me?" Tris asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes Tris. I have been in love with you since I first met you." I'm silent as I wait for Tris' reaction. I'm now thinking that I have officially ruined my chances but a smile appears on Tris's face. "I love you too." I smile then lean in and kiss her on the lips. Tris wraps her arms around my neck as I run my hand through her hair and snake my other arm around her waist, pulling Tris closer to me. I try to deepen the kiss but Tris pulls away, resting her forehead against mine.

"Sorry, but I don't want to go too fast," Tris tells me.

"It's all right," I say. "I won't force you into anything."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, I have something to ask you."

"What's that?"

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

"Wait, that was me you were talking about at lunch today?"

I nod.

"I'm not pretty."

"Like I said earlier, you're beautiful."

A pink tint covers Tris' cheeks which makes me smirk at her. "Don't ever doubt yourself again, Tris. You are beautiful, smart, brave, honest, and kind and any guy would be extremely lucky to have you as his girlfriend."

"Oh, so now we are boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Now it's my turn to blush and Tris to smirk at me. "I mean…if you are ok with it."

"Tobias, I would love to be your girlfriend and to go to the dance with you."

"That's good." I lean down and kiss her on the lips again. "Now are you ok?"

"I'm more than ok." Tris leans her head on my shoulder and I wrap my arm around her, rubbing her arm affectionately. "Will you stay for a little bit?"

I smile. "Sure." We stay in her room, talking about everything and anything, while avoiding the subjects of Marcus and Evelyn.

* * *

 **They finally kissed! We officially have fourtris people!**

 **Now, I don't know when the next update will be for I'm getting my wisdom teeth pulled tomorrow. Depending on how much pain I'm in afterwards will determine how long I put off writing. I really can't concentrate on my stories when I'm in pain. So I'm going to say the latest day in which I'll update will probably be Sunday. So, I hope you all have a wonderful New Year's. I'll be spending mine resting on the couch and watching TV while recovering from my surgery.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Bye! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! I know it's late but I was, and still am, recovering from the surgery. The pain isn't as bad as it was a few days ago but there are times when it hurts to chew. The only thing that sucks though is that I can't eat popcorn or nuts for six weeks. That is going to be hard because in college, I like to snack on popcorn and sometimes, I'll actually have popcorn for lunch. I know it sounds weird, but there are times I just don't want to go out and get lunch and making popcorn is easier than going to another building for lunch.**

 **Also, is anyone else having issues seeing their reviews? I've noticed that I can't see any reviews from chapter 14 even though I've gotten notifications that I've recieved a review. Am I the only one having this problem or is it happening to other people as well?**

 **Anyway, this chapter is another filler but I promise, next chapter is going to be interesting. Hope you enjoy and please check out Searching for You, the second chapter is now up.**

 **I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

Chapter 15

 **TRIS' POV**

I wake up the next morning with a smile on my face. I still can't get over the fact that Tobias kissed me yesterday and that I am his girlfriend. I'm so happy that he would go out with someone like me. I think I'm in love.

I get up from my bed and walk over to my closet. I decide that I at least what to look nice today so I grab a black tank top with sequence across the top along with a nice pair of black pants. Christina bought the pants for me and she said that I have to where some kind of heel with it. I really don't like wearing heels but I put on a pair of black wedges so that I won't get a lecture from Christina when I get to school. I brush my hair out, deciding to leave it down for a change. I walk out of my room and downstairs, where Tori and Bud are in the kitchen, eating breakfast.

"Morning, Tris," greets Tori. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept well. How did you two sleep?"

"Good," answers Bud. "Are you hungry?" When I nod, Bud asks, "What are you hungry for? I can make you something."

"That's all right. I think I'll have some cereal." I start walking over to the cabinets but realize that I have no idea where anything is.

"I got it," Tori says, getting up from her chair. She gets me a bowl and spoon then looks through the cabinet for some cereal. "Do you like Lucky Charms?" I nod and she hands me the box. I get the milk from the fridge then sit down and prepare my cereal. I start eating, listening to Tori and Bud talk in the background. When I finish eating, I go upstairs and brush my teeth. I then go into my room to get my backpack when my phone vibrates. I look at the message and see that Tobias texted me.

 _Want a ride?-F_

 _No thanks. I'm walking there.-T_

Once I send the message, I start walking downstairs when my phone vibrates again.

 _And I came all the way here to be nice to you this morning. :P-F_

As I'm about to ask him what he's talking about, a knock sounds at the front door. I answer it to see Tobias on the other side, with a smirk on his face. "Hey," he greets.

"Hi. Did you ask if I wanted a ride just as you got here?"

"Yup, and I'm sorry, but I'm not taking no for an answer."

"What happens if I just walk away from you and start walking to school?" I cross my arms across my chest and give him a playful smirk.

"Then I'll just drive beside you until you either get in or we arrive at school."

I sigh. "Fine, I'll ride with you." I turn to look at Tori and Bud. "I'm heading out, see you later!"

"Bye, Tris!" they call as I close the door. Tobias then leans in and kisses me on the lips. I melt into the kiss as Tobias wraps his arms around my waist. "Good morning," he tells me after we part.

"That was a great good morning kiss," I say, smiling at him.

He smiles back as he walks me to his car. We get in and he starts it, driving to the school. Once we get there, Tobias finds a parking spot and parks the car. "Tobias, what are we going to tell our friends?" I ask him, referring to us dating.

"It's up to you," Tobias answers. "If you want to tell them now or wait a little, I don't care. All I care about is the beautiful angel sitting beside me."

My cheeks heat up in embarrassment and Tobias slightly chuckles at this. He then grabs my chin, leans down, and kisses me sweetly on the lips. We part, smiling at each other, then get out of the car. As we walk towards the school, Tobias grabs my hand, entwining our fingers together.

"Tris! Four!" I see Uriah waving his hand as he comes towards us. The gang stands not that far from him, talking amongst themselves. "How are you guys doing?"

"We're fine, Uriah," Tobias answers.

"Hey, Tris," greets Christina. "The girls and I were talking about going shopping today after school and oh my gosh, you two are holding hands! Are you two dating?"

I glance at Tobias to see him nod his head in encouragement. "Yes, Christina. We are dating."

"When? How? Details, girl!"

"Hey guys, Tris and Four are dating!" Uriah exclaims. "I win, Zeke!"

"Damn it!" Zeke curses.

"Win?" I ask.

"Uriah and Zeke made a bet to see how long it would be until you two started dating," explains Lynn. "Zeke said you two wouldn't start dating until after the dance while Uriah said you would before then."

"But like Christina said, we need details," Marlene states.

"She can explain it to us when we go shopping after school," says Shauna.

"Do I have to?" I whine.

"Yes, Tris. And since you and Four are dating, I bet he asked you to go to the dance with him. So that means you need a dress," explains Christina.

"All right, fine. I just have to call Tori and tell her that I'm going out with you guys after school."

"Tori? I thought you were staying with Tobias and his family?" Will asks.

"I was but I got adopted yesterday."

Everyone gives me some form of congratulations as we walk into the school.

* * *

 _Why did I agree to come with them?_ I ask myself as the girls literally drag me through the mall. We've been to at least five stores now and while the girls have found great dresses for themselves, I haven't found a single one that might work for me. Mainly because Christina gives me dresses that show too much cleavage or I think is too skimpy. Then, whenever I find a dress that might work for me, Christina says that it won't look good on me. I can't figure out if she's trying dress me up like I'm going clubbing or to a school dance.

"Where else can we go?" Christina asks out loud. "We've been all to the major clothing stores and none of those have the right dresses for Tris."

"Let's try Windsor," suggests Marlene.

"Those dresses are kind of pricey, Marlene," comments Shauna.

"Not all of them are pricey. Look, they even have a sale."

"Let's just go in and see what they have," Lynn says. "I'm getting tired of all this shopping."

I nod my head in agreement. We walk into the store and look at all the dresses. I'm given, by Christina, a bunch of dresses to try on but none of them work for me. Just as I'm about to give up, I see a dress in the corner of the store that catches my eye. I walk over to it and stare at it in amazement. It's a dark red, floor length dress with a black lace over the dress. The dress is spaghetti strapped with a V-neck and there was a black sash that went around underneath the V-neck. As I'm admiring it, the girls find me and come look at the dress.

"That dress is gorgeous!" exclaims Christina.

"It is, and it's within our budget," Shauna states, looking at the price tag.

"I'm going to try it on," I say, taking the dress of the rack and going to the dressing room. I try on the dress and step out, admiring myself in the mirror. The dress hugs my figure and shows off what curves I do have. I spin around, smiling but stop when I see the back. The back of the dress is open and shows my scars from Marcus' beatings. I sigh; I guess I'm not wearing the dress.

"Oh my gosh, that dress is amazing on you!" Marlene exclaims. "You should get it!"

"I can't," I say.

"Why not?!" the girls exclaim.

"It's because of the back."

"What's wrong with the back?" Lynn asks.

"It's…well…" I decide to just show them so I turn around and I hear collective gasps from the girls. "That's why." No one says anything, probably because they're trying to take it all in. After a while, I feel arms wrap around me and it isn't long before I'm enveloped in a group hug. I hug the girls back, trying to keep the tears at bay. _I have got to stop crying,_ I tell myself as the girls release me. "I guess it wasn't meant to be."

"No, this can work," says Christina. "I'll be right back." She leaves the dressing then comes back a few minutes later with a shawl. "Here, we just drape this over your shoulders and it'll cover your entire back." She does so and when I look in the mirror, I see that it does cover my back.

"The shawl does go with your dress," comments Shauna.

"Ok, I'll get it."

"Finally!" exclaims Lynn. "We're done shopping."

"Not yet, we still have to get shoes," states Christina.

Lynn and I groan.

* * *

I walk into the house, carrying three bags full of clothes and shoes.

"How was your shopping trip, Tris?" Tori asks me.

"Exhausting," I say. "I don't understand how some girls actually like to shop."

"Mysteries of the universe," comments Bud.

I chuckle. "I'm going to go lay down."

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"No thanks. I ate dinner with the girls." I walk upstairs to my room, drop the bags on the floor, and pass out on the bed.

* * *

 **Next chapter is going to be the dance as well as some drama. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Bye! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! So I go back to college on Monday and my plan is to write as much as possible this weekend and then update everything I have written on Monday. Hopefully this plan works so you might get more than one chapter on Monday. Hope you enjoy.**

 **I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

Chapter 16

Weeks have passed and today is the day of the dance. School is in a buzz today as everyone is talking about the school dance. I'm really excited for this is my first dance in forever and I'm happy I'm going with the hottest guy in school. At lunch, my friends, mostly Christina, Marlene, and Shauna, are talking about what they are doing to get ready. I'm not really paying attention until Christina addresses me.

"Tris, I'm going to come over to your house and doll you up," Christina says.

"You don't have to," I tell her.

"I do. Come on, Tris, it's the first dance you're going to. Let me help you. Plus, I don't think you've ever put on make-up before."

"How about we all get ready at Tris' house?" suggests Marlene. "We haven't gone to her house since she got adopted."

"Yeah, who did adopt you, Tris?" Uriah asks.

"Tori."

"Tori? The woman who works in the school office, Tori?" asks Zeke.

"Yeah, and she's been really nice to me since she and her husband adopted me."

"I'm really happy for you, Tris," Shauna tells me, smiling. "You deserve it after everything you've been through."

I smile at her. "Thank you, Shauna. So, what time are you girls coming over?"

"Well, the dance starts at seven so I think around five thirty," says Christina.

"Ok, I'll let Tori know that you are coming over."

"Then the guys can come to pick us up at your house," Marlene says.

The bell rings and we all get up and head towards our next class.

* * *

The doorbell rings and I walk over to the door, answering it. There stands Christina, Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn, carrying their dresses and make-up kits.

"Hello, Tris," greets Christina. "Ready for tonight."

I shrug. "As ready as I'll ever be. Let's go upstairs to my room." I lead the girls upstairs and to my room. I show them the bathroom, which is at the end of the hallway, and then enter my room. I go to my closet and take the dress out, placing it on the bed.

"Ok, sit here," Christina instructs, pulling out a chair. I sit on the chair as Christina puts her make-up kit on the desk. I see Marlene doing Shauna's hair while Shauna is reading a magazine. "Don't you need to put on make-up, Shauna?" I ask her.

"No, we all did our make-up before we came here," Shauna answer. "Except for Lynn. The most we got out of her was lip-gloss."

"It's lucky you convinced me to get a dress anyways," Lynn states, walking into the bedroom. She is wearing a simple black dress that goes to her thighs and a pair of black flats. Lynn walks over to my bed and sits down on it, taking out her phone.

"So Lynn, who are you going to the dance with?" I ask her.

"Well, I wasn't planning on going until Shauna decided to set me up with someone." Lynn glares at Shauna.

"He's a nice guy. Can you at least try to get along with him?"

"Fine, but I'm ending it if I don't like it."

"Whatever."

"All right, let's start," Christina says, make-up in hand.

"Good luck trying to make me pretty."

"Who says I'm going for pretty? I'm going for noticeable." With that, Christina starts applying the make-up on my face. Let's just say it feels really weird. I've never really done this before so it's a whole new experience to me. As Christina is putting the make-up on me, she's telling me what each item does and how it affects my face. She finishes with my face after a few minutes and then starts working on my hair. I can feel Christina twisting my hair in every way and I'm curious as to what she is trying to do.

"Done." Christina steps back and looks me over. "Nice, now go put on your dress and check yourself out."

I grab my dress and go to the bathroom to change. I take off my clothes and try extra hard not to ruin my look as I put on my dress. When I finish, I look at myself in the mirror and am shocked by what I see. Instead of the plain girl that usually appears every morning, I see a beautiful girl staring at me. I have on a sparkling light blue eye shadow along with mascara and eyeliner. My lips are coated with red lipstick and I see blush on my cheeks. My hair is up in an elegant bun with two stray hairs framing the side of my face.

I smile at my reflection and then leave the bathroom to go into my room. Most of the girls are ready and when they see me come in, they stop what they're doing and stare at me.

"You look so pretty, Tris," comments Marlene.

I smile. "Thanks, Marlene."

"Don't forget your shawl," reminds Christina, handing me my shawl.

I drape the shawl over my shoulders and then hug Christina. "Thank you."

Christina hugs me back. "You're welcome. You should let me dress you up more often."

I roll my eyes and then step away from her, looking at my friends. "You all look nice too."

Marlene is wearing a scarlet red strapless dress that goes to her knees and her hair is braided in a French braid. She is also wearing a red teardrop necklace with matching earrings and red heels.

Shauna is in a spaghetti strapped black lace dress with black lace heels. Her hair is straightened and she has on a black flower necklace with black studs.

Christina is wearing a strapped dark blue, almost black, dress with designs on it and a light blue sash around the stomach. Her hair is curled and she is sporting a diamond necklace with matching earrings and she has on black heels.

"Girls, your dates are here!" Tori calls from downstairs.

I put on my one inch black heels as we all go downstairs. Once there, I see Tobias, Will, Zeke, and Uriah standing there in tuxedos. When Tobias sees me, his eyes widen as he takes in my appearance.

"How do I look?" I ask him.

"You look beautiful," he answers.

"You're welcome, by the way," Christina says as she walks over to Will.

"Let me get some pictures," Tori says, holding her camera. She takes pictures of each of us with our dates and then one group photo. "All right, you kids have fun. But not too much fun."

"Four, you be good to Tris, you hear," Bud calls from the kitchen.

"I'll take care of her," Tobias reassures him.

We all leave the house and head to the school to go to the dance.

* * *

Music plays in the school gym as everyone is dancing to the music. Well, it's more like grinding on each other than dancing. As soon as we get into the gym, our friends rush to the dance floor and start dancing with each other. I hang back a bit, unsure if I want to dance or not.

"You ok?" Tobias asks me.

"Yeah, I just don't really know how to dance," I say.

"Me neither but you want to know a trick?" I nod. "Just have fun and you'll be fine." Tobias holds his hand out to me and I take it. He leads me over to the dancefloor and starts to dance. I copy what he's doing and soon, I'm smiling and dancing along with him. Halfway through a song, Tobias suddenly picks me up and spins me around in his arms. I let out a girlish squeal and then start laughing as Tobias spins me around. He sets me back down and stares into my eyes. He leans down but before he can kiss me, something, or I should say someone, interrupts us.

"Hello there, Stiff," Peter greets, grinning at me. "Don't you look sexy tonight."

"Back off, Peter," growls Tobias.

Peter raises his hands in surrender. "I mean no harm, just completing the Stiff."

"Leave me alone," I say. "Isn't there some other girl that you can flirt with? Wait, there probably is none since which girl would ever date an ass like you."

Tobias chuckles slightly as Peter glares at me. Eric walks over to us and I have to resist the urge to groan. "Hey, Stiff. What's with the shawl?"

"Yeah, why don't you take off your shawl?" agrees Peter.

"No, I'm not taking it off," I tell them.

"Why not? Got something to hide?"

I'm starting to get nervous now so I clutch the shawl tighter around me. Tobias must sense my nervousness for he puts an arm around my shoulder. "Come on, Tris. Let's get a drink." Tobias leads me over to the punchbowl but I feel something grab my shawl. Before the person could take it off, Tobias turns around and punches Eric in the face. "She said no!"

Peter sneaks up behind me and grabs my shawl. Everything happens in slow motion as Peter steals the shawl away from me, exposing my scars to everyone. People stop what they're doing and stare at me, whispering amongst each other.

"Do you see those scars?"

"I can't believe Marcus actually did that."

"That's disgusting. Why would she wear something like that without thinking about the consequences?"

That's mostly what I hear from the people around me as I'm trying to catch my breath and keep myself from hyperventilating.

"Wow, Stiff. Can't believe your daddy did that to you," mocks Peter. "Or did your boyfriend pick up your dad's habit as well?"

All I see is red as I charge at Peter. I punch him in the face and then kick him in-between the legs. As Peter hunches over in pain, I knock his legs out from underneath him and start kicking him in the gut. "Don't you dare say that about Four! He's ten times better than you would ever be and he isn't an ass like you!" I all but scream at Peter. I kick Peter one last time for good measure and take a step back. I hear more whispering going on as I take deep breaths to calm myself down. When I turn around, I'm met with Tobias' shocked expression and all I could think about was that he saw me do that. Then, I realize he saw my scars and how I acted like…Marcus.

 _No,_ I think to myself. _No, I'm nothing like him!_ I run out of the gym, ignoring Tobias' calling my name. I run out of the school but run into someone. I look up to apologize to the person but my blood runs cold at who stands before me. "Marcus."

Marcus smiles evilly at me. "Hello, Beatrice." His fist coming at me is the last thing I remember.

* * *

 **Dun dun dun! I'm probably killing you guys and even more so since I won't update till Monday. Please leave a review; bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yeah, my plan didn't work out so well this past weekend. Truthfully, I've been losing interest for this story. I know it's bad but whenever I go to write the next chapter, it seems like a chore. I really don't want to stop this story, especially where it is at right now, but it might come to the point where I might put the story up for adoption. That, or rewrite the story. If I do the second option, the rewrite won't be for a while.**

 **Also, to anyone who is reading Searching for You, that story will not be updated tonight. The next chapter for that story won't be until Friday. Sorry, but I wasn't really focusing the past weekend but at least I did get something done. So now, on with the chapter!**

 **I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

Chapter 17

 **TOBIAS' POV**

"Tris, wait!" I call after her as Tris runs out of the gym. I turn towards Peter, glaring at him, before sending a swift kick to the jaw. Peter groans in pain as blood runs out of his nose. I continue to glare at Peter for a few more seconds before I go after Tris. I run outside, looking around for her, but I don't see her anywhere.

Suddenly, I hear tires squealing as a car drives hastily out of the parking lot. I glance to the left to see an unconscious Tris being pulled into the car. My eyes widen as I run after the car but the car is too fast for me to catch up. I watch in defeat as the car drives off with my Tris in it, not knowing where she will be. All I know is the one person who has her: Marcus.

* * *

I sit in the living room of Tori and Bud's house, waiting for their reaction. I had told them what I had saw about Tris getting kidnapped by Marcus and I was ready for them to yell and scream at me.

"How could he?" Tori mumbles. "How could Marcus have done this to his own daughter? Does he not care about her well-being?"

I shrug. "I don't know, Tori." I glance over at Bud to see him having a mixed reaction. "I'm sorry, Bud. I said I would look after her but I didn't."

Bud sighs and then walks over to me. He pats me on the shoulder, giving me a little smile. "It's all right. It's not your fault."

I lower my eyes. "No, it is my fault. Tris ran out of the gym before I could stop her from going outside."

"Why did she run out of the gym?" Tori asks.

"Peter pulled her shawl off, revealing her scars. Tris was stunned at first but then she started beating Peter up. She then looked at me and her expression changed. It was almost as if she was scared to see me. That's when she ran out of the gym. Marcus must have gotten to her before I could."

"Have you called the police?" Bud asks.

I shake my head. "I wanted to let you know first, since you are Tris' parents."

Bud nods his head then walks out of the room. I hear him a moment later talking on the phone. Tori leans over and places her hand over mine, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Are you ok?"

"I should be asking you that. Tris is your daughter and I'm just her boyfriend. Hell, I'm probably not that important to her," I say.

"You have no idea how much Tris thinks of you. I still remember how happy she was when you asked her out. She told me that you could have any girl in the world but you chose her."

"I'm guessing you two have gotten close."

Tori slightly smirks. "Yes, Tris and I have gotten very close these past few weeks. She's really happy that she can actually go to someone to talk about boys or ask for advice. I remember when Tris thought that this was all a dream and that she would wake up the next morning to see that it wasn't real, and that she was still in her old room. I assured her that this was real and that everything was going to be fine." Tori lets out a laugh. "I was so happy when she called me 'mom' a few days ago. Tris immediately started apologizing but I said I was fine with it. I even told her that she could call me mom if she wanted from now on."

"Does she?"

"At times. I do know it's taking a while for her to trust Bud. You must have a special connection with her in order to get her to trust you. Tris seems so laid back with you while with Bud, Tris seems afraid of him. I understand, of course, but it's going to take Tris a while to call Bud 'dad.'"

"I know. She was scared of my dad too when Tris first met him. Tris slowly started to get along with him but she was always on edge when he was around her."

Bud walks back into the room, a stern look on his face. "I notified the police and they said they'll try and find Tris. I hate when they said 'try.' Do they not know that our daughter's life is on the line?!"

Tori gets up and comforts Bud, wrapping her arms around him. Bud relaxes under Tori's touch then rests his forehead against hers. He glances over at me. "Four, why don't you go home? Go tell your parents what happened and try to get some rest."

I nod but on the inside I'm falling apart. I know I won't be able to rest until Tris is back in my arms, safe and sound. As I leave Tori's house to go back to mine, all I can think about is how I'm going to kill Marcus when I find him.

* * *

 **TRIS' POV**

I wake up to find myself in a dirty room, lying on a mattress in the corner of the room. A single light bulb lights the tiny place as I stand up. I see that I'm still in my dress so I'm happy Marcus didn't change my clothes. At the thought of his name, I race over to the only door in the room and try to open it, only to find it locked tight. I look around the room, trying to find other exits but soon come to the conclusion that there none.

The door to the room opens and Marcus walks in, a smirk on his lips. "Hello, Beatrice. It's nice to see that you're awake."

I take a step away from Marcus but he only advances towards me. I soon find myself against the wall as Marcus closes the distance between us. Marcus' smirk then turns to a scowl, glaring down at me. "It's because of you that my life has gone to hell. If you haven't had talked to Andrew's son, my life would be perfect and nothing could have ruined it. Of course, like the selfish girl you are, you had to ruin everything!"

"It's your fault your life is terrible, not mine!" I yell at him. "You could have actually raised me like a father should have but instead, you turned into a monster!" A stinging pain goes through my jaw as Marcus slaps me across the face.

"You shouldn't talk back to your father like that."

I let out a short laugh. "You are _not_ my father. You are nothing to me."

Rage fills Marcus' eyes as he pushes me on the ground. The sound of the belt coming off makes me freeze in my spot. "This is for your own good." The belt whips against my back and I bite my lip to keep myself from screaming. Silent tears roll down my face and I can feel blood running down my back.

Suddenly, Marcus moves from my back to my arms and legs, practically hitting me everywhere on my body with the belt. More wounds open up, making more blood pour from my wounds and onto the ground around me. Just as I'm about to go unconscious, Marcus stops his beatings then walks out of the room, shutting and locking the door in the process. As I slowly succumb to the pain, my thoughts drift towards Tobias. I hope he'll find me soon and take me away from all this pain. I can only hope Tobias will save me again.

* * *

 **Please review :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi, everyone. Yes, I have gotten inspiration again but it was thanks to a certain viewer. I would love to give a big shout-out to Eunice339. She gave me a little summary of what could happen and it started producing ideas about how to finish this story. So, I'm going with the idea she gave me so basically there are going to be 2 chapters left.**

 **I think the problem was, was that I was writing too many stories and that when I came back to college, I was overwhelmed with a lot of homework on the first week of school. I was able to finish one story and then, after I finish this one, I will finish Searching for You before starting another story. Also, anyone who is reading Searching for You, I'm not going to work on that on until Because of You is done. Sorry, but I want to focus on finishing this story so that I can only focus on one story at a time.**

 **I would also like to give a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed and has been really supportive. I was amazed at how many people told me to take my time and that they didn't give me a hard time about it. I really thought I was going to get a lot of angry reviews that I was thinking about re-doing or putting the story up for adoption. So thank you to everyone who reassured me and gave me nice comments. You all rock!**

 **All right, enough with this long author's note. On to the story!**

 **I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

Chapter 18

 **TOBIAS' POV**

It has been three weeks since Tris has gone missing and there is no sign of her. The police have looked for Tris everywhere but they can't seem to find her. Police have notified people in the city that if they see Marcus or Tris, that they should notify them immediately. I'm really hoping that nothing bad has happened to Tris. I don't know what I would do if I lost her.

Everyone at school has been talking about Marcus and Tris but most people know not to talk about it around me. Well, everyone except for the bullies. They openly talk about Tris and Marcus, saying that Marcus has probably killed her or something worse, and it takes all I have in me not to attack them. Even when I want to, my friends tell me that it's not worth it.

* * *

At lunch, I'm sitting with my friends, listening to them talk about their days. It has mostly been a slow day but nothing exciting has happened.

"You know, Tris deserved being kidnapped by Marcus," I hear Peter say from the table next to us. I grip the cup I'm holding tightly in my hands as Peter says that. "I mean, if she would have agreed to going to the dance with me, I could have protected her from Marcus. But she chose to be a stupid bitch instead." The cup breaks in my hand as I rise from my seat.

"Four," Zeke warns, giving me a 'don't do it' look.

I stare at him, my eyes burning with anger. How could I just sit here and listen to these people talk about Tris like that and let them get away with it?

"I agree with you, Peter," says Eric. "She probably deserves everything Marcus has done to her."

That did it. I march over to the table and pull Eric out of his seat and onto the ground. Eric gets up, throwing his fist at me, but I catch it and then twist his arm. A snap is heard as Eric cries out in pain, clutching his broken arm. I then kick his legs out from underneath him and start kicking and punching him everywhere. Once I'm done with him, Eric is a bloody, unconscious mess. I glance towards the table where Eric sat and all of them are staring at me with wide, fearful eyes. I stalk towards Peter, gripping him by the collar of his shirt. "If you _ever_ talk about Tris like that again, I will give you the same treatment that I gave Eric. Got it?" When he doesn't answer, I shake him. "Got it?!" He quickly nods his head.

"Four!" I look up to see Jeanine Matthews, one of the science teachers, standing there with an angry look on her face. "Principal's office, now!" I release Peter and walk towards the office, ignoring everyone's stares. I walk into the office and Tori looks up from her computer when she sees me walk in. "Hello, Four," she greets, a small smile on her face. It has been rough on Tori as well for her daughter is missing and even though the school gave her some time off, Tori wouldn't take it. She knew that if she had stayed at home, she probably wouldn't have done anything and would just ignore the world around her. Tori told the school board that she needed to do something so that she wouldn't break down at home. "What are you doing here?"

"I beat up Eric and got sent to the principal's office," I calmly tell her.

Tori shakes her head. "What did you two fight about now?"

"Tris."

Her eyes narrow at this. "Why was Tris the reason you two fought?"

"Peter was talking about how Tris deserved getting kidnapped by Marcus because she didn't go to the dance with him. Eric agreed and said that Tris deserves everything Marcus has done to her."

"And he didn't get in trouble for it?!" Tori stands up, her eyes also showing a similar anger I had. "Who sent you done here?"

"Ms. Matthews."

"That explains it," Tori mutters under her breath. "Four, I'll explain to the principal what happened. You go back to your class." Tori sits back down and takes out a slip of paper, writing on it. She then gives it to me. "Here's a pass for your teacher."

"Thanks." As I grab the pass, Tori places her hand over mine.

"No, thank you for defending Tris. She doesn't deserve any of this."

"I know. Have you heard anything?"

"No. I've checked my phone ten times already but there are no messages. But if I do hear something, I promise I'll let you know."

I nod and then make my way out of the office and to my next class. I really hope Tris is found soon.

* * *

 **TRIS' POV**

It hurts. The pain is too much. I'm still stuck in this cell and Marcus has visited me every day, almost 24/7, to beat me. He says it's to make up for the time he lost while he was in prison. He wakes me up every morning by splashing cold water on my body and then uses me as a punching bag. Then he takes a break to leave me alone then he comes back with my 'lunch,' which consists of a piece of bread and a cup of water. He watches as I eat then starts beating me with his belt after I finish eating and he doesn't stop until I go unconscious. Marcus beats me one last time before he goes to bed and then leaves me to sleep for the rest of the night. However, I couldn't sleep on that 'bed' for nightmares would plague my dreams. It was hard because one time I screamed and Marcus came in and started beating me, saying that I woke him up with my pathetic voice, as he calls it.

My body has more scars now than it has ever had in my entire life. There are belt marks on my back, legs, arms, and some have even hit my face. I know some of them are going to leave permanent scars. Bruises cover my entire body and I'm pretty sure some of my bones are broken. I'm scared that I won't be able to make it out of here and that I'll die here. I fear that I won't see my friends and family again. I won't see Tobias. I won't be able to tell him that I love him again or be able to kiss his lips. I won't be able to tell Tori and Bud thanks for everything they've done. I don't think I even told them that I love them. _If I ever make it out of here, I'll be sure to tell them,_ I tell myself.

The door to my cell opens and Marcus walks in, holding a gun in his hands. My eyes widen at the sight of it, my blood going cold.

"I've grown tired of you," Marcus starts, loading the gun. "I figure I'd kill you and then flee the country. It's all because of you that I have to start my life over again, you worthless piece of shit." I wince as the gun clicks and then Marcus raises the gun at me, pointing at my head. "Goodbye, Beatrice."

I close my eyes, not wanting to see Marcus firing the gun at me. I feel a tear run down my face as I think of everyone I had ever met. _At least I got to live the life I always dreamed about,_ I think to myself.

I hear the gun go off but I don't feel any pain. Shouldn't a gunshot hurt? I slowly open my eyes to see Marcus on the ground, a bullet in his chest. I stare at the body, my heart racing, as blackness closes in around me. I suddenly feel dizzy and before I black out, I see a figure walking towards me.

* * *

 **TOBIAS' POV**

I'm in my last class of the day, which is self-defense. I watch the students with my arms crossed over my chest as they punch and kick the punching bags or practice fighting each other. Eric has been taken to the hospital and I've heard he's going to get a talk to when he recovers. What's even better is that Peter, Drew, and Molly haven't made one comment since they came into the class. I must have scared them good because they keep on looking at me from the corner of their eyes.

I look over towards the row of punching bags and see Christina is having trouble with her punches. I walk over to her and when I'm close enough, I see that she is trembling.

"Christina?" I start. "Are you all right?"

She turns to me, tears lining her eyes. Christina wipes her eyes furiously then gives me a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Don't try to lie, Christina. We all know that you were once Candor."

The smile goes away as she lets out a sigh. "I miss her, Four. Where could Marcus have taken Tris? She has been through too much already so why did this have to happen to her? Why?!" Christina turns to the bag and punches it hard, moving it back a few inches.

"I don't know, Christina. I really-"

"Four!" I turn around to see Tori standing in the doorway of the gym, breathing heavily.

"What is it, Tori?" I ask.

"They found her," comes Tori's breathy reply. "They found Tris."

* * *

 **Who is the mysterious figure that saved Tris? Find out in the next chapter. Hopefully, I'll be able to finish this story either later tonight or tomorrow. Please leave a review and again, thank you. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello! So this chapter and the next one are the last two chapters of this story. I'm going to have a big author's note at the end of chapter 20 so that's why there's really nothing here. I hope you enjoy the last two chapters of Because of You!**

 **I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

Chapter 19

My eyes widen in surprise and then relief. I'm so happy that Tris has been found but I know I need to keep it together. I look towards the class in front of me, returning the hard gaze onto them. "Class is going to be let out early today but don't expect it to happen again!" Everyone nods and they filter out of the room. Once they are gone, I race over towards Tori, with my friends following behind me. "How is she?"

"Is Tris ok?" Christina asks.

"How did they find her?" asks Marlene.

"Did they catch Marcus?" demands Uriah.

"One question at a time," states Tori. "I don't know the full details of how Tris is but she needs medical attention and she was unconscious when she was brought into the hospital. I have no idea how they found her for I just got the call saying she is in the hospital as well as Marcus Eaton."

"How come Marcus is in the hospital?" Lynn asks angrily. My fists are clenched in rage. Why would he be in the hospital? He should be in jail!

"The person who rescued Tris also shot Marcus. The police want him alive so they can ask him how he escaped prison and if he had any help. Now, before you ask me any more questions, let's first get to the hospital and see Tris."

We all nod and Tori, Christina, Will, and I race toward the parking lot. Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn are going to get Zeke and Shauna and meet us at the hospital. Once we get to the parking lot, we all get into our respective cars and follow Tori to the hospital Tris is admitted at. On the way there, I'm gripping the steering wheel so hard that my knuckles turn white. I can't get the image of when I saw Tris close to death that one time out of my head. I can't begin to imagine what she looks like now.

We get to the hospital and rush into the building, after parking the cars. Tori gets to the front desk and we crowd around her. "Tris Wu, where is she?" demands Tori, almost out of breathe. Tris got her last name legally changed when Tori and Bud adopted her.

The nurse behind the desk types on her computer. "There is no one by that name here. There's a Tris Eaton but no Tris Wu."

"Her name is Tris Wu and I'm her mother."

"Her mother is already here."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I can tell Tori is getting frustrated by the nurse so I put a comforting hand on her shoulder but she shrugs it off. "I adopted her when her parents abandoned her. So who the hell said that Tris' mother has already arrived?!"

"I did." We turn around to see Evelyn Eaton standing there, her eyes narrowed. "I'm her real mother, not you."

Tori lunges at Evelyn but I hold her back. "You bitch! You lying son of a bitch!"

"Tori, calm down," I tell her.

"Calm down? Calm down?! How can I calm down when this woman announces that she's Tris's daughter when she abandoned her to that man?!"

"Why would you do that to your own daughter?" Christina asks Evelyn. "Do you not care for Tris?"

"I was very young," Evelyn calmly answers.

I glare at Evelyn with a cold, hard gaze. "Sure, leave an eight year old to fend for herself against an abusive man," I state.

"Don't take that tone with me, young man. If it wasn't for me, Tris wouldn't even be here right now?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I was the one that found Tris and brought her here."

We are all taken back by this. "You're lying," says Tori.

"She actually tells the truth," a middle-aged man says, walking into the room. "I'm Dr. Smith and this woman, along with some police officers, brought in Tris along with Marcus. The woman claimed that Tris was her daughter but when we looked at her records, it said Tris was adopted by a…" Dr. Smith trails off as he looks at his paper. "Tori and Bud Wu."

"That's me." Tori has calmed down now so I release her from my grip. "We adopted her weeks ago."

"She's lying," snarls Evelyn. "That woman took my daughter from me."

"Listen here, you-"

"Enough! Now, I know biologically, Tris is Evelyn's daughter." Evelyn smirks at Tori. "But, it was confirmed that Tori adopted Tris." Now it's Tori's turn to smirk at Evelyn. "So, until Tris wakes up, all of you will wait in the waiting room."

"How is Tris?" Will asks.

"Is she going to be ok?" I ask, my heart racing.

Dr. Smith sighs, making my heart sink. "She'll survive but it's going to be a long recovery for her. Whip lashes cover her entire body and some were bad that they had to be stitched, some are going to leave permanent scars. She also has four broken ribs, a sprained left wrist, a broken right ankle, and her left leg is fractured. She lost a lot of weight from malnourishment."

My eyes widen at Dr. Smith's explanation and it takes all that I have in me to not break down in front of everyone.

"However, Tris is a fighter. I don't think we'll lose her, but it may take her a while to wake up. We gave her a strong sedative so she'll be out for a while."

"How long will she be under for?" Christina asks.

"It all depends on when the sedative wears off. It's only been twenty minutes so far so it may take anywhere from seven to twelve hours."

"Why don't you guys go home," suggests Tori, looking at us. "I'll let you know when Tris wakes up."

"We're not leaving," I say, speaking for the group. "We'll stay until Tris wakes up."

Tori smiles at us. "You're good friends…and boyfriend."

"I'll show you to the waiting room," Dr. Smith says. He leads us down the hall and to the left where the doors open to reveal a giant room with other people waiting for their family or friends. "The cafeteria is across from the room if any of you get hungry." He then leaves the room.

"I'm going to wait for the others to get here out front," says Will. "Christina, why don't you come with me." It's more of a statement than a question for Christina looks like she's about to break down in tears. She nods and follows Will, who puts his arm around her shoulders. Tori and I sit down on one of the chairs while Evelyn sits across from us, ignoring us.

"I texted Bud," Tori suddenly says. "He's on his way here."

"I should text my parents too." I take out my phone and text them, telling them that I'm at the hospital, waiting for Tris to wake up. After I send the message, I lean my head against the wall and close my eyes, the exhaustion of today taking me over.

* * *

I wake up to someone shaking me and I jerk awake to see Zeke staring at me, a small smile on his face. "What?" I ask.

"One of the nurses came in and said that Tris is waking up," exclaims Zeke.

"Really? But it's only been a few minutes." Zeke chuckles. "What?"

"Four, you've been out for about six and a half hours."

"Wow, it felt like it was twenty minutes."

"Come on, get up." I get up from my seat and follow Zeke to Tris' room, where all of our friends are waiting, including Tori, Bud, and Evelyn.

The door opens and Dr. Smith steps out. "She's awake and she wants to see-"

"All right, time for you all to go home," Evelyn says, walking over to the door. "I'll let you know how Tris is doing." She's about to walk in but Dr. Smith blocks her path. "What are you doing?"

"You didn't let me finish, but she wants to see someone named Four."

"Who is that?" Evelyn asks, anger in her voice. "She must be delusional."

"That's me," I say, stepping forward. "It's my nickname." I walk over towards the door, glancing at Evelyn. "I'll make sure to give her your regards."

"You-" The door closes before Evelyn can finish. I look over at Tris and my heart sinks at her state. There are needles coming out of her arms and there are so many bandages covering her body. Her skin is mostly black and blue and scars line her beautiful face. Her wrist, ankle, and leg are wrapped up and she looks so skinny and her face is pale, almost white. I walk over to the bed and sit down on the chair next to it. Tris glances at me and she tries to form a smile on her face but I can tell it's hurting her to do so.

"Don't," I start, gently grabbing her hand. "Don't smile if it hurts."

"It does," she quietly says. "It really hurts."

I reach out my other hand to touch her face but I'm afraid if I do, she'll break under my touch. Tris must notice my hesitation for she gives my hand a reassuring squeeze, telling me that it's ok. I raise my hand again and start stroking her hair, knowing it's the only comfort I can give her right now.

"I'm sorry," I say, staring into Tris' eyes.

Her eyebrows narrow in confusion. "Why are you apologizing?"

"It's my fault that Marcus kidnapped you. I should have followed you that day at the dance for I could have protected you and-"

"It's not your fault," interrupts Tris. "You didn't do any of this." Tris is quiet for a while before she starts talking again. "When I was held at that place, Marcus told me that he was able to overpower one of the guards and was able to escape in the dead of the night. He was going to kill me and then flee the country when he was shot by someone."

"Yeah, Evelyn said she saved you."

More confusion fills Tris's face. "What are you talking about? Evelyn didn't save me."

"She said you did."

Tris slowly shakes her head. "No, the person who shot Marcus was a male. I couldn't see what he looked like but I definitely now that it was a man. What is she even doing here?"

"I have no idea. When you were brought in, Evelyn said that she was your mother and that Tori stole you from her."

Tris scoffs. "Yeah right."

"I know, and when you woke up, she actually thought you wanted to see her. You should have seen the look on her face when she realized it wasn't her."

"Who else is here?"

"All our friends, Bud, and Tori."

"Can you send in Bud and Tori? I want to talk to them."

"Ok." I stand up then lean down and place a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'll be outside if you need me."

"Ok." I walk out of the room to see everyone still standing there, even a fuming Evelyn.

"Well?" Tori asks, anticipation on her face.

"She wants to see you and Bud," I tell her.

A smile appears on her face and then turns toward Dr. Smith. "Can both of us go in?"

"I don't see why not," he answers. "Just no more than two people."

Tori nods and both her and Bud walk into the room.

"What the hell?!" Evelyn exclaims. "Why does she not want to see me? I'm her mother!"

"Not according to Tris. She doesn't want to see you at all and you also lied to us."

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't save her. Tris said that it was a man that saved her so tell us the truth, did you just bring Tris in the hospital so it would seem like you were the good guy?"

Evelyn stares at me then lets out a frustrated sigh. "Fine, you're right. It was the woman's husband who saved Tris."

"Bud saved Tris?!" Uriah exclaims. "But how?!" Even I'm amazed, how could Bud have figured out where Tris was.

"Marcus called me and proposed an offer to me, saying that he and I can leave the country and start over. I asked what would happen to Tris and he said she wouldn't be part of the new life. I wouldn't accept his offer unless Tris was with us but he just hung up. I was worried about what would happen to Tris when I realized that we had a summer cabin on the outskirts of the city. I drove to the cabin but when I got there, cops were already around the house and the man, Bud as you call him, walked out carrying Tris and officers carrying Marcus."

"So how did Tris end up with you?" I ask.

"I wanted to be a good mother for once so I beat the cops to the hospital, claiming that I was her mother. I then made up the story that I saved Tris so that Tris would actually want to come with me and meet her new father and siblings."

"Wait, so not only did you leave Tris, but you remarried and had kids? Did you even think about Tris the time you were gone?" I shake my head at her. "I think you should leave. Tris doesn't want to see you and she doesn't want you in her life."

Evelyn nods and then calmly leaves the hospital.

"I'm surprised she didn't put up a fight," comments Shauna, watching Evelyn's retreating form.

I glance back at the window of Tris's room and a smile appears on my face. Bud and Tori are hugging Tris and Tris has a smile on her face as tears run down her face. I can tell though that they aren't sad tears, but happy ones. I just wonder what happened to make this exchange happen.

* * *

 **TRIS' POV**

After Tobias leaves, I think about what I'm going to say to Tori and Bud. I don't want to mess this up or anything and I'm thinking of the right way to do this when Tori and Bud walk in. Tori gasps in shock, covering her mouth, while Bud stares at me, like he has seen me like this already. _But how?_ I ask myself.

Tori rushes over to me and grabs my hand. She looks me over and her mouth opens and closes. I can tell she is trying to think of what to say.

"Hi, Tori," I greet.

"Oh, Tris. What has he done to you?"

"Nothing that hasn't happened before."

Tori winces at that and I think I've said the wrong thing. "Sorry, I-"

"Don't apologize," Tori says.

"Do you know who rescued me? Tobias said that Evelyn did but I know it wasn't her."

"I don't know either. Do you know?" Tori looks at Bud.

"Yeah," Bud answers, walking over to me. "It was me."

My eyes widen. "You did?"

"How?" Tori asks, eyes wide as well.

"Did you forget that I was in the secret service at one point?" Bud asks, a crack of a smile on his face. "While the cops were searching for Tris, I was tracking phone calls. When Marcus made a call, I tracked it to a cabin outside the city and notified the police. Once we got there, I didn't think and just ran in. I saw Marcus pointing a gun at you so I shot him before he could shoot you."

Tears appear in my eyes and I smile at Bud. "Thank you…dad." Bud is shocked for a moment but a smile appears on his face. "I love you, mom and dad."

"We love you too, sweetie," Tori says and she and Bud lean down, giving me a gentle hug. I hug them back, tears of joy running down my face. This is my family and I am home.


	20. Chapter 20

**Read author's note at the end! I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

Chapter 20

 **TRIS' POV**

It has been weeks since I have been rescued from Marcus and I'm starting to feel a lot better. My wounds have mostly healed except for the really nasty ones that still need to be taken care of. Luckily, I don't have a lot of scars on my face but there is only one scar but it's not that noticeable. Well, my friends say so but when I look at myself in the mirror, I can see the scar that lines the top of my forehead. I can cover it with concealer but it still doesn't erase the fact that it's still there. My wrist, ankle, and leg are better and I can use them again but I can't put too much pressure on it so I have to take it easy for a bit until my wrist, ankle, and leg fully heal.

I was also able to go back home with Tori and Bud and my friends would visit me often during my recovery. I would say the only thing that has been hard are my nightmares. They plague me almost every night and it's hard to go back to sleep afterwards for I'm too shaken up by them. They are always about Marcus coming back for me and finishing what he had started, which was killing me. I've been reassured many times by Tori, Bud, and Tobias that Marcus can't get me anymore but it doesn't stop the nightmares.

Marcus died a few days after I woke up. The bullet was close to his heart and when the doctors were doing surgery, Marcus's heart stopped and he died. They tried to revive him but when Marcus's heart didn't start, the doctors declared him dead. I was happy when I heard the news, knowing that Marcus won't be able to hurt me anymore. Of course, the day after he died, that's when the nightmares started. I think its Marcus's way of hurting me, even after his death.

Tobias has been very supportive and he's always been there for me. He's been staying with me a lot lately to help with the nightmares. When Tobias wraps his arms around me, I feel safe and secure and I can sleep peacefully through the night. He's been doing it a lot and we always play the 'who's going to sleep at who's house' game. My parents and Tobias's parents don't really care for its helping me get through the nights with no bad dreams or anything.

When I went back to school, I was surprised that the bullies didn't bother me. I think Tobias did something for whenever he was with me, the bullies never talked to me. Even when he wasn't with me, the bullies didn't tease me or anything. I was further convinced when I saw Eric's state and Christina explained to me what Tobias did to him. At least my life can finally get back to normal.

* * *

"Can I at least know where we're heading?" I ask Tobias for the millionth time. After school, Tobias dragged me to the car and started driving off. When we passed my house, I knew something was up but when I asked him, Tobias just chuckled and said it was a surprise.

"I told you, it's a surprise," answers Tobias.

I groan, leaning against the seat. "Do I get a hint?"

"Nope."

"I hate this." I cross my arms over my chest, pouting.

Tobias chuckles. "You're cute when you do that."

I glare at him. "You better have a good reason for doing this or else you're not getting any kisses from me tonight."

Tobias dramatically gasps. "What? You don't trust your own boyfriend?"

I smirk. "So far, you haven't given me anything to trust you."

Tobias grabs my hand and brings it to his lips, placing a kiss on it. "You'll like it, I promise. Besides, we're here." I look up to see that we've arrived at a diner.

"What are we doing here?" I ask. "Are you taking me out on a date?"

"No." Tobias gets out of the car then walks over to my side, opening my door. "Tobias, what's going on?" Instead of answering, he holds out his hand. I sigh, taking his hand and he helps me out of the car. We walk towards the diner and when Tobias opens the door and I walk in, my friends and family jump out. "Surprise! Happy birthday, Tris!" I'm shocked at first but a smile spreads across my face. "How did you know?"

"We got all your information when we adopted you," Tori says. "Including when your birthday was."

"And when's the last time you had a surprise birthday party?" asks Zeke. "So we reserved this diner for the night for you."

"How?"

"Our mom owns the diner," answers Uriah. "So when she heard it was your birthday, she let us have the diner for the night."

An older woman comes out of the kitchen with Natalie and they are talking with each but they stop when they see me. "You must be Tris!" the woman exclaims, running over to me, engulfing me in a big hug. "It's so nice to meet you. Happy birthday, sweetie. My name is Hana, mother of these two troublemakers." Hana refers to Zeke and Uriah.

"We're not troublemakers!" yells Zeke and Uriah.

"Yeah right," mumbles Lynn.

"Who had to bail you two out of mail?" Hana asks them. "I swear, I'm worried what will happen when you two go off to college."

"All right, let's not talk about college," says Natalie. "This is Tris's day."

"Yeah, come on, Tris," Christina says, grabbing my hand and pulling me over to the table loaded with lots of food. That day was the day I'll never forget.

* * *

 **FIVE YEARS LATER**

I'm standing on the balcony of the house, staring at the sunset. I can feel the sun on my face as I close my eyes, breathing in the fresh summer air. A kick makes a smile spread across my face. I open my eyes and look down, rubbing my swollen stomach. "I can't wait to meet you, little one," I tell my unborn child. "I hope you look just like your father."

"I disagree," a voice says. I turn around to see Tobias standing there, a smile on his face. "I hope the baby looks like you." He walks over and wraps his arms around me, holding me as close as he can.

Tobias and I got married two years ago after three years of dating. I'm now official Mrs. Tris Prior and for now, I'm going to be a stay at home mom. Tobias is a history teacher at the local high school in Coal City, IL. We decided to move from the big city to a small town. There isn't much to do here and we are just surrounded by corn fields. But it's very peaceful here and there isn't a lot of commotion that goes on in Coal City. Plus, the school isn't that far from where we live so we can walk our kids to school.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I'm just enjoying the sunset." I turn back to see the orange-pink sun setting behind a group of trees. The sky is decorated with pink, orange, and purple colors. "It's pretty."

"You should probably get inside. I wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

I raise an eyebrow at him. "It's the middle of July, Tobias. I think I'll be fine."

"Still, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you or the baby."

"Tobias, I'm fine." I place my hand on the side of his face. "I promise I'll let you know if I feel anything." It's getting close to my due date and Tobias is freaking out at the tiniest of things like if I feel a hard kick or if I'm walking up and down the stairs and I slip a little. I catch myself but Tobias starts freaking out and I have to reassure him I'm ok.

"Ok, I just want to be sure."

I smile. "You're going to be a great dad."

"And you're going to be a great mother." I've had my doubts about starting a family for I fear that I'm going to end up like Marcus but Tobias has reassured me numerous times that I'm nothing like that monster. When I ask him how, he says he can tell by the way I interact with the baby. I always talked to the baby and told the baby many stories about our lives and how he or she will like Coal City.

"Tobias, I never did thank you," I start, staring at him.

"What are you talking about?" asks Tobias.

"If you hadn't come and see me that one day five years ago, I would still be stuck with Marcus or worse. It was because of you that I have the life I'm living now." I smile brightly. "I love you, Tobias Prior."

Tobias smiles. "I love you too, Tris Prior." We share a kiss and walk back into the house, hand in hand.

* * *

 **That is the end of this story! Now, before any of you ask, there is a town called Coal City, IL. It's actually where I lived for most of my life. :)**

 **Anyway, I would love to thank everyone who has read/favorited/followed this story. I especially thank everyone who has reviewed this story. I would not be here if it wasn't for you guys. You are all amazing! Now, I've gotten questions from viewers saying if I'm going to stop writing. Not in a long shot! I will still continue writing. However, I do have some news...depending on how you take it, it may sound like bad news.**

 **After I finish Searching for You, I'm taking a break from writing Divergent fanfics. Before you all freak out, I have a good reason. I find it extremely difficult to write two stories at once when I'm at college. For those of you that remember Bittersweet, you know what I'm talking about. So, after Searching for You is done, I'm going to work on my Ronin Warriors fanfics. I finished the first book, Never Alone, last week and I have two more books planned. I'm going to write those two first and then come back to Divergent. I do have a Divergent fanfic in mind but I would rather get my Ronin Warriors fanfics done. If any of you have heard of Ronin Warriors, go check out Never Alone. It's my first book of the trilogy.**

 **Please don't ask how long I'm going to be away from Divergent. I honestly have no idea. It all depends how long it will take me to finish my other stories first. I promise I will come back but I have other priorities first. I love all you guys; you are amazing! Again, thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story from the beginning. I shall return with a Divergent story in the future but in the meantime, please check out my other stories! Also, don't forget to leave a review! Peace out, mis amigos! ;)**


End file.
